Dreams on Fire
by DreamsofRay
Summary: from season 3 ep 9. When an unexpected visitor turns up at the outlaws camp tensions rise, dreams are fufilled, jealousy aroused, miracles are performed, loyalties tested, danger provoked and love shared. Will they survive? R/M R/I R/K centric
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was supposed to only be posted once it was finnished but with the way the series is going (aka very badly) and the way that it's nearly ended I figured I would get on and post it before you all lose interest, unless you already have??????????**

**Please read and give me the feedback.**

**Also people, please don't get confused, this continues from episode 9 so all the people who COULD have died by the time you read this will not have, oh ignore me im rambling....**

Chapter 1.

The young woman breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh forest air. She could smell the green all around her, the breeze of cool air that she had missed so much during her absence. The sounds of bird song drifted gently towards her and she smiled a contented smile, she hadn't been so happy in a long while. The journey home had been a hard one, that she couldn't deny. As she had stared from the side of the ship into the crashing waves she had thought of nothing more than her desperation to return home. To return to her hero, her love.

Over the long period of her recovery in the Holy Land, she had thought of nothing more than him. She had tried, straining her mind, to remember every single detail about him. His voice, his eyes, his hair, his smell. But nothing, nothing compared to the thought of being able to caress her love once more, to being able to lean into his chest and know that she was safe forever. Although she feigned memory loss to the exact details of her death towards her comrades, she remembered everything she had said to him, all the looks they had shared, all the words that had passed between them had never been forgotten, never could have been forgotten. No matter how hard she tried, _if _she had tried, she would never have been able to forget everything that had happened on her death bed. The words, the kiss, the looks, all had been engraved into her heart.

When she had been stabbed, she knew he would never have gotten over her. Their love had been too strong for that. So she had told him to. And she hoped, against hope that he had, for once, listen to her. She would never forgive herself if the poor of Nottingham died because of her.

She made her way down the dusty road, surrounded by the green covered trees she had longed for whilst being in the Holy Land. The slowly retreating sun bathed the glossy forest in golden light and she felt like her soul for soaring through the sky. The path she made was as familiar as if it was yesterday that she had walked these pathways, not months ago.

She could tell when she was nearing the camp, not only because she knew the way so very easily, but because of the warming sensation she was feeling some where near her stomach, the feeling that she was, finally, nearing the place where her heart was stored.

As she moved silently through the trees, she stopped as she saw the flickering firelight through the trees. A figure sat, staring into the firelight. It was him. Halting, she remained concealed in the trees, watching him. Just watching. Taking in every detail that she could.

As she watched another woman, unfamiliar to her eyes came forward. She had blonde, wavy hair that fell past her shoulders, and her eyes fixed immediately on his figure.

Seating herself next to him, she followed his gaze into the fire, but, sneaked occasional glances at him.

"You can say it you know." Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his melodic voice.

"Say what?" The woman played innocent.

"Say what! Come on, you're dying to!" She snorted through the tears trailing endlessly down her cheeks at the sight of his playful smile.

"Fine, I told you so." The woman couldn't hold back her smugness any more.

He snorted and turned back to the flames, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You finally saw what kind of woman she is." The woman smiled at him.

Robin looked up to face her. "Yes, and I saw what sort of woman you are, you're kind, and compassionate, and beautiful." Her breathing hitched again, but this time for the wrong reasons. That had been the last thing she had expected.

Then, he looked at the woman, and she immediately recognised the expression he wore. One he had once wore whilst looking at her.

Then they inclined their heads towards each other and she turned away, she couldn't watch it any more. She knew what was to come. She recognised the actions, actions that she herself had once mirrored exactly.

She started to stumble, blinded by the tears of agony that poured uncontrollably down her cheeks.

She finally reached a clearing, where she was, she did not know. Faltering towards a tree, she leaned against it, trying to gain the strength from it that she now lacked. It seemed an age since she had walked carefree and blissfully unaware down the forest paths.

What had happened?

"Why Robin?" Marian whispered brokenly. "Why?"

**R+R PLEASE!!!!!! If not for me for Marian's memory!!!!! Please please please please please please please!**

**Thank you**

**luv u all!**

**Ray**

**x**

**=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow guys, six reviews, that is pretty impressive! especially since it was only like 900 words!**

**Well, here is your promised chapter, by the way, I have changed this to T because it isn't really worth an M. Just to stop confusion.**

**By the way, it is my birthday on the 18th of July! So yay! Im childishly excited! All my friends think I'm mad!!!!**

Chapter 2.

Robin's head snapped up at the sound of cracking branches underfoot, pulling away from Kate's lips.

"Wha-" Kate started, startled by his actions, but Robin cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Intruders." He murmured. "There's someone out there, watching us."

Kate breathed out slowly.

"Should we wake the others?" She started to get up, but was stopped by a voice.

"Not that much point by now, I must say Robin, you're getting slow." The voice rang out, loud and clear.

Two figures walked from the undergrowth, one tall and slender, with dark brown hair framing his face, the other petit and dark skinned.

"Will!?" Robin stood, staring at the two figures in front of him. "D-Djaq?!" He said incredulously. "Oh my God!"He rushed forwards and engulfed the pair in a tight hug.

"Robin!" Will hugged him tightly back and smiled at him as the two men parted. "We have missed you my friend."

"And I you." Robin beamed back and turned his attention to the small Saracen woman next to Will.

"Djaq," Robin smiled warmly at her and they enclosed each other in a hug. "It is excellent to have you both back. I'm presuming you're here to stay?"

"Oh yes," Will beamed at him, "how could we not?" He looked at him pointedly.

"Erm, of course." Robin nodded, unsure of what to say.

He lead the way to where Kate still stood, unsurely eyeing the new visitors.

"This, is Kate," Robin put his arm around her. "Kate, meet Will and Djaq, two of our oldest friends."

Kate nodded cautiously to the two figures.

Djaq stared at the arm which Robin had wound around Kate, Will followed her gaze and his jaw dropped open. Robin watched their gazes and winced, he had known this would happen.

"She would have wanted me to move on." He said quietly, dropping his gaze, unable to look them in the eye.

"No." Djaq whispered, stumbling backwards into Will, who circled her in a tight embrace.

"Robin, we must tell you something." He said his voice rough with emotion.

"What is it Will?" Asked Robin harshly, "if this is about _her_, then I have nothing left to say."

Djaq spluttered into Will's shirt. "Can't even say her _name_." She spluttered, whether through rage or emotion he could not tell.

"Robin, she-" Will was cut off by a shout.

"Will! Djaq!" Allan's voice echoed unnervingly through the tense silence that had fallen through them.

"Will? Djaq?" Much's confused, tired voice followed Allan's. "What are you talking about Allan?"

Then the cheeky, red headed man appeared through the forest, sprinting down through the leaves and skidding to a stop at the bottom, went hurtling into his brother in arm's chest.

Will stood for a second staring at him, then smiled and hugged him tightly. "Allan."

Much appeared from where Allan had and dropped the end of the deer he was carrying. His expression of amazement was extremely comical and Robin found himself chuckling as Much scrambled down the bank to Djaq and Will, leaving Tuck to sigh and pick up the deer himself.

"You caught dinner I see." Djaq smiled and nodded to Tuck. "And who might you be?" She turned to Robin and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"This is Friar Tuck," Robin turned to Tuck. "This is Djaq and Will, Tuck, they are members of our old gang."

"Not so much of the old." Scoffed Djaq, who was being hugged by Much.

Robin chuckled, "sorry," he apologised sheepishly.

"No you're not." Accused Will, grinning.

Robin smiled.

"Where's John?" Djaq asked, disentangling herself from Allan, who had squeezed like a cobra.

"He's visiting Alice and John in Scarborough, he's trying to reconcile with them." Tuck said shortly, retreating back towards Kate.

"Really? That's fabulous!" Djaq smiled happily.

"Anyway," Will turned back to Robin, staring him straight in the eyes. "Robin, Marian is alive."

Robin squeezed shut his eyes as the pain ripped through his body. "No," he said, gritting his teeth. "No, she is dead. We buried her."

"No, Robin, you never buried her, remember, you didn't want to." Will pressed, moving closer to his friend, hating to cause him such pain, yet knowing it was necessary. "When she was about to be buried, they found she was breathing, they got the King, he got us. She is alive Robin."

"No." Robin repeated, he couldn't start hoping, his one mistake would be to hope, he couldn't, _couldn't _start hoping.

"Please Robin." Djaq's soft voice made him look up at her, staring into her desperate eyes. "You must believe us."

"Is it really true?" Robin whispered, desperation oozing from his tone. "Is she really... _alive_?"

"Yes," Djaq smiled, her eyes welling with tears of relief. "Oh yes Robin, it is true."

"Where is she?" Robin asked, jumping upwards. "Where?!"

"Hold on, who is Marian?" Kate interjected quickly, staring from face to astounded face.

"We'll tell you later." Much said, for the first time ever, brushing her off. He stared intently at Djaq and Will. "Where is she?"

They exchanged a glance. "That's the problem. We thought she should be here by now." Djaq answered, looking around anxiously.

"You mean she isn't with you!?" Robin demanded incredulously.

"No, she wanted to see you." Will explained. "So she went ahead, she said she was going straight to the camp." He frowned.

"She couldn't have got lost?" Asked Much.

"No, not Marian." Robin muttered absentmindedly. "She knew, knows," he corrected himself smiling. "The forest like the back of her hand."

"Then, where is she?" Allan cast a worried glance into the forest, which suddenly seemed darker and deeper than ever before.

"She must have got lost, or stopped for a rest, or... fallen asleep?" Djaq searched the forest with her eyes. "We should try and find her."

"Yes." Robin agreed immediately, nodding vigorously, jumping up and picking up his bow and quiver. "Pair off, Allan, you're with Tuck, Kate, go with Much, Will, Djaq, rest here."

Will and Kate immediately began to argue.

"I'm not tired, I can help!"

"I'll go with you Robin."

No." Said Robin firmly. "Will, we need someone here in case she decides to come back to the camp. Kate, you need to go with Much, okay? You will work better together."

Will sighed at the tone of Robin's voice, he knew he was defeated.

Kate however, continued to argue. "But Robin, you and I work together well-"

"No Kate." Kate was immediately silenced; Robin's tone was cold and distant. "Go with Much."

Turning back to the rest of the gang he instructed. "Allan, Tuck, you take the south side. Much, Kate, take the East, I'll take the North and West. Try and be back by dawn, or we will fear the worst." Nodding to them, he took off into the trees, leaving them staring after him.

**Well there you go, Please RnR an early b-day pressie ( although I will probably update before then!)**

**Please please please RnR!!!!!!!!**

**lots of luv**

**Ray**

**-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god guys! All those reviews, I am SO impressed!**

**Please keep up all the good work because it really is true, reviews make me WANT to write more!**

**I've git to admit, I loved writing this chapter, it was one of my favourite parts to write.**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3.

Robin ran savagely, basically unaware of where he was going, making no other sound then to call out her name occasionally. He was caught by branches and thorns but he barely felt them for the hope that was spreading through him like some infectious disease.

He scoured the North side of the forest and moved to the West, running blindly through the pain that was searing a hole in him. Marian, Marian, where are you my love? Please, my darling, come back to me. I cannot live through your death a second time.

Robin finally seemed to become conscious and he staggered to a halt as he paused in a clearing to catch his bearings. Then he saw it, a figure huddled by the base of a tree. Dressed in her favourite blue. Her dark hair forming a curtain between her and him. A curtain he could not bear any more.

He moved slowly forward, hardly daring to believe his own eyes, not wanting to blink, lest the spell be broken. He walked softly forwards and bent down at her level. She was sleeping, her deep lips quivering as soft breath came in and out.

Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Marian?" He whispered gently, she stirred but did not wake. "Marian?" He repeated a little louder, this time she did wake, and turned lightly to see him. Then her eyes welled with silent tears which began to pour down her face.

"Marian?" Robin asked, staring at her. "Marian, my love?" He moved closer to her, attempting to embrace her, but she shuffled back, away from him, hugging her arms around her and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Desperately she ceased the tears leaking down her cheeks and looked up at him slowly in what he immediately recognised as a brave face.

"Robin." She whispered, staring up at him.

"Oh, my love," he attempted once again to move closer to her, but she stiffened and leant away.

"Marian, my darling, what is wrong?" He asked brokenly.

"I-I understand Robin." Marian said her voice slightly stronger now, as she moved to her feet. Robin mirrored her actions, bathing in bliss at the sound of her voice.

"What? What do you understand my sweet?"

"You have moved on," Marian said softly, her voice was just as broken as his, he could hear that now. "I understand that."

"My darling, what are you talking about?" Robin moved closer towards her, hating the distance between them, needing to be closer to his wife.

She sighed deeply and looked up at him, "I could not have asked you to wait for me my love, I could never have asked you to waste your life grieving me. I should have known that you would find another just as capable as myself to hold your heart, perhaps more capable?"

Robin stared at her. What? Was she? Had she seen him and Kate? Had she watched as he had gazed at her with what he thought had been love?

"I- I saw you with that woman, at the camp. I completely understand Robin. You had to move on, of course, what else could you do?" Marian sighed again and moved further away from him.

She had seen him. But, no, she thought he could have ever moved on from her? She must have felt so betrayed, so completely deceived and lied to. She must have felt replaceable. What could he do?

"Marian..."

He stopped at the sight of her shaking her head. "I understand Robin; you don't want me at the camp that is fair enough. I will go and visit my cousin, Jessica."

Robin was bewildered, what? Her not be at the camp?

She peaked at him shyly from under her lashes. "But please, if it's not too much. I would like one thing, if that's okay."

Robin nodded automatically; of course, he'd give her anything she wanted.

Moving closer she leaned up and stared at him, with an expression of complete love covering her face.

Gently she brushed her lips against his, kissing him gently, tears once again streaming down her cheeks. Robin pulled her closer as the pair moulded together, recognising the familiar feeling of the other's lips. Intertwining, together once more, never apart, forever together.

Then Marian placed a hand to his chest, pushing them apart.

"No," she whispered, and then looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was out of order."

"No," Robin murmured, "no Marian."

"I'm so sorry Robin, goodbye, my love." She swept her hand over his face, caressing his cheek for a second. Then she turned.

Robin stared after her, then finally seemed to come to his senses.

"Marian!" He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. Gently he wiped away the tears falling down her face, moving down to caress her cheek before she turned out of his reach, ashamed of her tears.

"Marian. Sweet, beautiful, courageous, fantastic, caring Marian." Robin sighed, catching hold of her chin and moving her face towards him. Staring into her eyes, he lifted up his hand and lightly caressed her face.

"My Marian." He whispered, staring into her deep blue eyes as she mirrored his actions, both of them keeping the contact, either unable or unwilling to look away, they didn't know which.

"You _don't_ understand, my love." He said, still staring. "I- I thought I would never see you again."

Marian's expression turned curious, Robin held out his arms in invitation, Marian nodded slightly and came forward so that Robin could embrace her.

"When I thought you were dead, I thought that, well I thought that I knew what love was, but what Kate and I had wasn't love, just a common liking. Now I am with you, the second I knew you were alive, I realised that I knew what love was." He pulled her tighter, as if scared of losing her once more.

"Really?" Marian breathed, as if scared of believing him.

"Of course." Robin reassured her.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to make a decision now, trying to spare my feelings, or- or not knowing where your heart stood." Marian glanced at him anxiously.

"No!" Robin shouted, then gazed down at her, drinking her in. "No Marian, you are the keeper of my heart, always have been, always will be."

"I never would, never will stop loving you, my husband." She smiled radiantly up at him.

"Nor I you, my wife." Robin beamed down at her, and simultaneously they moved downwards, kissing passionately, once again recognising the others lips shape and texture.

Finally they separated, staring up at each other they smiled.

"I'd better take you back, the others will be getting worried." Robin said, gazing still into her eyes.

"Of course," Marian sighed, but as they pulled apart she felt a pull at her raw wounds, wincing slightly, she didn't dare look up to see if Robin had noticed, it was too much to ask for that he hadn't.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Robin was at her side instantly, looking her over for any sign of outward injuries.

"I'm fine," She replied, then noticing his unconvinced look she placed a gentle hand on his chest and smiled. "Do not fret my love, all will be well, now tell me, how are the people?"

Robin was distracted, he turned to look down at her. "I have continued to fight for them, just as you asked."

She sighed in relief and intertwined their fingers as they started their journey back to camp. Robin went one better and placed an arm around her waist pulling her closer, she complied and snuggled into his chest.

"Good," she replied. "I never really doubted you."

Robin scoffed.

"What?" She demanded.

"_Of course_ my love." He smiled.

"Whatever." She poked out her tongue at him.

He chuckled.

**Well, there you go, who doesn't love fluff!**

**Okay, can I just add what the deal is here. Most of the chapters are already written, but before I post like, chapter three I make myself write chapter 11, if that makes any sense. So sorry for any long delays, it might be because I have writers block or something like that. **

**Anyway...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please please please please PLEASE review, I beg you with my whole heart and soul REVIEW MY STORY!!!**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Luv as always**

**Ray**

**-x-**

**=D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, I usually wouldn't post this early, but I am using this early post to rant, not at the show, as it is over and that would be very difficult. But at one of my reviewers. **

**Though she probably isn't even reading this I would like to say**

**Chelsey, whoever you are, my fic IS NOT a copyright infringement. Would you like to wait to see what track this fic follows? To see if I might, just maybe, be following a COMPLETELY different path to the one VDStar has taken? Many people have done the same kind of fics, boarding school in an AU future set, for example. Also I asked VDStar if she would mind me doing a story that followed the same lines as her fic, Returning Home, it is very good by the way go and read it! She said it would be fine! **

**So I would just like to confirm, this is not the same as VDStar's fic, it goes in COMPLETELY a different direction. If you would like me to take off my fic and stop writing it, I will, can you tell me what you think I should do when (if??) you review.**

**Thank you**

**My regards**

**Ray. **

Chapter 4.

Allan was the first to see the pair as they came to the outskirts of the camp.

"M-M-Marian?" He gasped, staring at her.

"Hey Allan," Marian smiled at him.

"Marian!" He ran at her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh my God Marian! I'm not bein' funny, but you're supposed to be dead!"

"I realised Allan!" Marian chuckled, smiling at the rest of the gang over his shoulder.

"My Lady!" Much came forward, staring at her. Taking her hand in his he brought it shakily up to his lips and kissed it softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing well thank you Much." Marian smiled fondly at the small man. "I have missed you all very much."

"And we you." Much nodded.

"Where's John?" Marian asked, glancing around, searching the camp for the large man.

"He's gone to visit Alice in Scarborough," Robin said softly, coming from behind her and circling her waist with his arms.

She leaned back into him and smiled. "That is fantastic!" She smiled happily.

"Yes, it is."Robin agreed breathing in the scent of her hair as she relaxed her head into the crook of his neck.

"And who is this?" Marian asked, standing up straighter as she saw Tuck and Kate.

They had both mutely agreed not to say anything about what Marian had seen.

"Of course, Marian, these are our latest arrivals. This is Friar Tuck." She followed his gaze to the dark skinned man in a religious mans clothing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Marian said politely, smiling at him.

"The pleasure is all my own, I assure you." Tuck promised smiling slightly in return.

"And this is Kate." Robin avoided the girl's eyes.

"Hey," Marian smiled at her.

"Hello." The woman replied coldly.

Marian shrugged slightly and leaned back into Robin. The pain over her throbbing wound was getting worse, pulsing with every heartbeat.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her in concern.

"Fine," She lied, giving him a false smile.

"Marian," he glanced down warningly at her.

She sighed and considered her options. She could lie and say everything was fine and the pain would get even worse and she would risk an argument with Robin, or she could admit she wasn't feeling so well and be mollycoddled for a few days.

"Not the best, just a little tired." She assured him.

He frowned and before she could say a thing swooped down and picked her up, carrying her towards his cot.

"Robin!" Marian screamed in protest but before she could do much more he had placed her on the cot and was sitting on the end of the bed.

"_Finally!_" Marian heard a familiar voice and felt her mouth drop open as Djaq and Will made their way towards her.

"Djaq, Will!" She squealed, staring at them, "I thought you'd decided to camp over night."

"Well once you went running off we had to come after you didn't we?" Djaq gave her a stern look.

Marian blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Djaq shook her head and muttered something about being expected before bending to check Marian's wound.

She winced a little as Djaq pressed down and Robin reached over and took her hand.

"It's okay love, it's all going to be okay."

Marian sat around the fire with the rest of the outlaws, with the exception of Kate who had retired to bed early, and was wrapped in a blanket, courtesy of Robin. She was sitting next to him; his arm was wrapped around her and hers around him.

"So, Marian, tell us, how did you survive yet _another_ deadly murder?" Robin asked, looking down at his wife.

"Well, where should I start?" Marian looked up at him curiously.

"At the beginning."

"Well, I don't know much about the beginning, I was too busy being dead you see."

There was an appreciative chuckle around the room as Robin winced at the memories.

"Djaq and Will know though." She turned to look at the pair, sitting closely together on a shared log.

The pair looked up at the mention of their names.

"Tell them about before I awoke." Marian repeated, understanding their confusion.

"Apparently the men assigned to bury her saw movement, they thought that they were mistaken, but one man insisted on getting the King. The King was fetched and he immediately sent for us. We realized that she was alive." Djaq explained.

"We took her back to Bassam's, Djaq treated her, and somehow she managed to survive. Again." Will smiled at Marian and she smiled in return.

"But then, she caught a fever. There were many times we feared she would not make it through the night." Djaq turned to Robin. "All she did was mutter your name." Marian blushed and Robin smiled happily, pulling her closer to him.

"It took her a month to break the fever, but when she did, the first she did was say 'Robin?'." Will chuckled, then turned to Marian. "You were extremely put out when you realised we weren't Robin."

Marian blushed again. "The first thing I wanted to do was to come back to Locksley, back to you." She smiled up at him, in total ecstasy.

"Yes," Djaq smiled at the memory. "She couldn't even walk and she wanted to leave."

"Why didn't you send a message right away?" Robin asked in exasperated anger. "I could have been there, I could have looked after her!"

"No, Robin, my love, look at me." Marian grabbed his face between her hands and made him face her. "That is the last thing we wanted, you needed to be here, you needed to look after the people of Nottingham! And anyway, if we had told you that I was alive by message, would you have believed us?"

Robin watched her intently, and then he sighed. "You are right, of course. I'm sorry."

Will nodded and Djaq said. "We understand Robin."

"So, what is new around here?" Marian asked, sitting up a little straighter and looking around with interest.

"Prince John is back. Sheriff is dead." Allan said bluntly.

Marian did a double take. "Prince John is _here_? The Sheriff is _dead_?!"

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "Prince John isn't here any more, though."

"And the Sheriff?" Marian looked carefully at Robin. "Robin, please tell me you didn't..."

"No!" Robin exclaimed, "Though I wish I had." He trailed off at Marian's stern gaze. "I mean, it wasn't me. We don't know who killed him. Or even if it was a murder."

"So, who is Sheriff?" asked Marian curiously.

"Isabella," Much said honestly. "We thought she might be a good Sheriff, until she tried to kill us today."

"She tried to..." Marian trailed off. "And, what about Guy? I mean is he..."

"He's not dead." Robin said quickly.

"But he's been outlawed." Tuck said.

"Yeah, by his sister, Isabella." Allan added.

"Isabella is Gisbourne's _sister_?" Will stared at them in amazement.

"Yeah, and she made Gisbourne an outlaw when he tried to kill her." Allan agreed.

"A-And Isabella is the Sheriff?" Marian asked, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Yes," Robin looked thoughtful. "Though I wonder what will happen when Prince John finds out about today's actions." A frown of worry crossed his face.

"What happened today?"

"Her husband came back into the picture, tried to steal cursed gold and she eventually killed him." Allan explained.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow," Marian breathed.

"Perhaps it is time for us to sleep," Djaq suggested. "Marian, you need your rest."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Come Marian, you may use my cot." He grinned cheekily.

Marian chuckled and allowed him to help her off the log where she sat.

"Why thank you kind sir," She smiled politely and let him help her towards his bed.

As she settled herself under his covers, she smiled contently. Robin made a move to follow her into the bed, but she pushed him away.

"Oh no mister, you're on the floor." She smirked as Robin's expression turned to one of begging.

It was hard to resist that look and she sighed in resignation. "Fine," she waggled a finger at him. "But don't give into your temptations."

There was a chuckle from the rest of the gang as Robin beamed and clambered in beside her. Pulling her closer he smiled as she turned around and circled his waist with her arms.

Lost in their blissful world the pair did not notice the pair of green eyes narrowed to dagger slits that glared at them across the camp.

Djaq, however, did.

**Please review, thank you!**

**I apologise for the big rant at the beginning, I am very upset at this accusation.**

**Lots of luv**

**Ray**

**-x-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chelsey**

**My apologise that you feel the way you do. After reading your review and re-reading my own story I admit that there are similarities between my own fic and VDStar's, for that I am very sorry. Also, I apologise for the action I took yesterday on reading your first review, I was snappy and did not think before posting, although the first review offered me little explanation on why you felt they way you did and, needless to say, it hurt me. The reason, I think, for the similarities was that I had thought of this story a while ago, but did not know how I should start and so I based my fic start around the start of VDStar's (although you will note I started on a different episode). I apologise to her, if she found this at all offensive or hurtful. **

**Now I offer you this chapter for your examination, and I hope you will find it satisfactory.**

**Rachel**

**Everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews, they all meant so much to me!**

Chapter 5.

Isabella turned restlessly on her feather filled mattress, sleep firmly evading her. She tried to sleep, but so many thoughts filled her mind that she couldn't put it to peace and rest.

Groaning in aggravation she pushed herself from the bed, ripping away the covers roughly. As she stepped to the floor, she shivered, letting her body adjust to the icy stone slabs. Pulling her robe around her she wandered towards her window, gazing out. The summer sun was still desperately trying to get a look in, and so the sky was not inky black, but deep midnight blue with a scattering of stars over it.

Looking out she felt an odd detached sensation, like she wasn't really herself. Staring at those stars she found that her thoughts drifted to Robin. Her rage at him today was slowly vanishing. Thinking of him she found she could remember the sound of his voice, the deepness of his eyes, the way his hair flicked back in that funny little way of his, his cheeky grin, his... well, him. Sighing she remembered the conversation she had had with Robin a while ago.

He had obviously loved that 'Marian' very much, she must have been really special. But surely she hadn't had all the power she had? And anyway, Robin had said he had just wanted to forget, sure he had brushed her off before, but he was still hurting then, he seemed to be okay now. Surely she could help him forget? Of course she could!

Next time she saw him she would go to him, apologise for her actions the day before. She could say it was her rage at Guy that had driven her. But of course! Guy had killed that 'Marian' hadn't he? So Robin would relate to her on that level, she herself had seen how much rage Robin held against Guy. He wouldn't blame her then, would he?

These plans seemed to calm her brain and the thoughts slowly slightly. Isabella quelled a yawn and smiled confidently, Robin would never be able to resist. Still smiling she made her way back towards her bed and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning she wasn't so calm, her plan had been put entirely on hold, she had much bigger problems than Robin Hood. Prince John had just arrived at the castle and she was marching down a corridor trying to find out where he was, when he would arrive and who she could blame.

As she came to the courtyard however, she froze. There stood Prince John. In all his glory, right there.

Practically running down the steps she threw herself into a deep curtsy before the King.

"My Liege," She spluttered, "it is such an honour to see you back so soon."

"Yes, well, that much is obvious," Prince John agreed with a satisfied smile. "But I'm afraid my dear I cannot remain here long, I will leave very soon."

"Oh, how long will you remain here my Liege?" Isabella asked, innocently.

"Oh..." The prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'd say about five minutes."

"F-five minutes?" Isabella repeated, wrong-footed.

"Yes," He nodded. "I am a busy man, you know that. I just came to tell you that I have found a suitable husband for you."

"_H-h-husband!?"_ She cried, trying not to look to aghast at the idea. "Why- why would I need a h-husband my Liege?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Prince John frowned. "You cannot run a county on your own, especially what with being a woman and all. I just happened upon a friend of mine who will make an excellent choice!"

"Really?" She asked weakly.

"Really." He assured her and turned, "You can come out now!"

A tall man with deep brown hair that was combed back greasily and eyes so dark they looked black, got out from the carriage. He was tall and well-built, his lips were thin and he had an aurora of menace around him. Dressed in a tailored cape made of three kinds of fir, he definitely thought himself above the rest.

"This is Benjamin Clarendon." The prince smiled like a child at Christmas.

"My Lady," he smiled an oily smile, and held out his hand in introduction.

Under the gaze of Prince John she accepted his hand and suppressed a shiver as his slimy lips touched it.

"I will leave the pair of you to it then!" Said the prince happily, clapping his hands together, and looking altogether very pleased with himself.

"Are you sure my Liege?" She asked desperately, "we can offer refreshments." Please don't leave me alone with him, she begged inwardly.

"I will not intrude upon your hospitality any longer." The prince smiled again and clambered into his carriage, and then leaned out of the window. "Oh, by the way, I will be back in three weeks, for the wedding."

"I know your secret." They were up in her bedchamber now.

She looked up at him, trying to conceal her alarm. "I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about."

"I know your past Isabella." He snarled, moving a step closer.

"W-what in the world are you talking about?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"I am talking," He sneered. "About Thornton."

"I-I..." Isabella trailed off, _how_ did he know about Thornton? _How? _

She changed her tone to a steely glare. "_What_ do you know?" she asked icily.

"Let's keep that conversation for later shall we?" He smirked, enjoying leaving her hanging. "For now I want to go down to the dungeons, take me." He ordered.

Standing on the steps in front of a crowd of people an hour later Isabella glanced over at the five people awaiting hanging on the scaffolding.

They hadn't done anything worth such a punishment, in fact the worst crime committed was stealing two loafs of bread and that she had been planning to punish with a few strikes. Of course, she thought bitterly, all her plans were no good now. Except for one.

She scanned the crowds, her eyes skimming over unrecognisable faces until she found the one she was looking for. Robin stood, with his men, glaring in her general direction. His face was covered by his hood obviously, but he was still instantly recognisable.

She _needed _to talk to him.

**Well, please Read and Review, and please, only constructive criticism. Thank you very much.**

**Luv**

**Ray**

**-x- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, **

**Now I thought I would clear something up, once and for all and then we can be done with it and continue on with the story. My inspiration for this fic, especially the first few chapters, was VDStar's Returning Home. If you haven't read this, go and do so, it is a marvellous fic. This idea was swimming about in my head and I didn't know how to put it down on paper, or rather, computer screen. So when I read hers I decided, okay, this is it, I will write this. I suppose, I was kind of lost, I didn't know where to go to start this, so I sub-consciously based it on VDStar's, again I say, I am sorry and I hope she doesn't take offence. **

**Now however, it is going in a different direction, I promise, I hope you guys don't feel offended and if you do please just tell me and I will correct thing if I can and apologise.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry this took me a while. It's been my b-day and my mates wouldn't let me near the computer!**

**Thanks again**

**Love to all my readers and reviewers, **

**Ray**

**Xxx**

Chapter 6.

Marian awoke feeling warmer than she expected she would be, as she attempted to turn she found why. Robin's arm was draped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, radiating heat towards her. Smiling Marian turned gently, so as not to wake him and stared at him. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. His beautiful face was finally at peace, his muscular chest moving steadily as breath moved in and out of his slightly parted lips. A strand of his light brown hair fell over his forehead and she reached up and gently pushed it back into place. He stirred slightly at her touch and pulled her closer.

Smiling she reached up and lightly traced the contours of his face. At this he awoke and his eyes snapped open, the second he caught sight of her he smiled widely.

"I thought it might have been a dream." He murmured.

"Afraid not my love." Marian smiled.

"I love you." He smiled contentedly.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Robin asked abruptly.

Marian gave him a strange look, "why?" She asked, warily.

"Because I want some privacy for us." Robin admitted and slipped swiftly from the bed, pulling on his top.

Marian smiled, "if you want to," she said sighing, "I suppose we must." Picking up her long bow and sword she took Robin's outstretched hand and gaze him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Very gentlemanly," she nodded in approval.

"That's me milady," He smirked, holding the cloth that separated the sleeping area from the living area out for her.

Marian chuckled and walked through, only to stop abruptly. Robin bumped into the back of her and was about to voice his confusion when Marian held up her hand to stop him.

"Look," she whispered, nodding to a figure that was sat huddled at the edge of the camp, their cloak the only thing keeping the cold out.

"Go," she instructed quietly, and turned to pick up Robin's weapons. He hesitated and she noticed looking up, she gave him a stern frown. Sighing, he turned to the figure and made his way silently over.

"Kate?" He asked gently.

Her head snapped up and the second she caught sight of him she turned away.

"Yes?" She asked, she sounded like she had a bad head cold.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, seating himself next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kate said, leaning into him.

"You don't sound it," Robin raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just, thinking." Kate sighed.

"What about?" He asked, fearing the answer.

Kate sighed and paused for a few seconds. "Mathew," she finally admitted and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh Kate," Robin pulled her closer, wrapping his arm over her shaking shoulders.

She leant into him, pulling him into a full embrace. Robin returned it, holding her jolting frame tightly. Finally the sobs seemed to disperse and she became still. Gently pushing her away Robin looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay now?" He asked her earnestly. "Should I get Djaq?"

"No," Kate said hastily and moved to stand. "I'll go check out Nottingham, see what I can find out, see you later."

"Okay," Robin watched her go anxiously.

Marian couldn't help the monster of jealousy that reared its head when he put his arm around her and embraced her like he had used to embrace her. Annoyingly she felt a niggling of doubt about what he had said yesterday.

Pushing both emotions away she turned back to her arrows, counting them for the third time, checking them thoroughly. She was on her sixth count by the time Robin's arms came around her. Turning around she gently pushed him away.

He gave her a hurt look.

"We did not embrace every second before... The Holy Land and we will not now." She said, smiling inwardly.

"But I almost lost you!" He cried, pulling her back into an embrace. "I still can't believe this is really happening," he breathed into her hair.

Marian rolled her eyes and stepped back from the embrace once again. Then, she smartly slapped him.

"Ouch!" Robin cried, grabbing his cheek and giving Marian a hurt glare.

"Evidence enough for you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and suppressing a chuckle.

"Yes." Robin snapped and then grabbed her up into a passionate kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and then pulled away.

"What _now?" _Robin asked grumpily.

"Well the fact that Much and Allan are standing behind you would be one." Marian chuckled.

Robin cringed and then groaned loudly, falling into her embrace. Chuckling she hugged him and gently rubbed his back.

"We will continue later." She whispered in his ear, at which Robin stood up a little straighter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry there was a bit of delay but to my defence this is a pretty long chapter.**

**happy birthday htbookreader this is the first part of your birthday present and the other bit is the one-shot I will try and post today :)**

**Please check that out folks, it's how I think the series finale SHOULD have gone and lets put it this way, the Sheriff isn't the only one returning from the dead**

**Anyway, happy birthday and I'll shut up babbling now...**

**Enjoy friends!**

Chapter 7.

They were sitting around the camp when Kate stumbled, panting into the camp, Allan and Much were immediately at her side and even Robin rose out of concern.

"Kate!" Much exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Kate brushed them off and turned to face Robin directly.

"What is it?" Robin asked, sinking back onto his log and putting his arm casually around Marian's waist.

"There's a new Sheriff," Kate said, looking slightly annoyed. "Prince John is forcing Isabella to marry him and he's introducing a new regime. He's starting it off by hanging five men, today at noon."

"Prince John is here?" Marian asked, her eyes widening.

"No, he's left now." Kate replied coldly, her gaze not leaving Robin's.

"Hmm, well there's not much choice is there?" Robin asked, smiling slightly. "As John would say, we go to Nottingham."

Marian smiled and followed everyone in moving from their logs to gather their weapons.

"Uh-uh," Robin grabbed Marian's shoulder, "You're not coming Marian."

"What?!" Marian exclaimed furiously, "I'll have you know, Robin of Locksley, that I am just as capable-"

Looking around at the audience gathering Robin sighed and grabbed Marian's hand, pulling her away from the camp and into the undergrowth, away from prying eyes.

"Please, Marian," he implored, "Try to see this from my point of view."

"You think I am weak!" Marian accused, pointing a jerky finger at him.

"_No_!" Robin actually found himself chuckling. "Marian, you are _anything_ but weak. But one shot in a battle at the moment and you would fall. Your injury is not yet fully healed."

"Prove it." Marian demanded.

"What?" Robin asked, blinking.

"Fight me," Marian instructed.

"No." He said firmly.

"What, are you afraid you will be beaten again?" Marian asked, grinning cockily.

"Fine," Robin relented and mirrored the fighting pose she had fallen into.

They circled each other slowly, neither willing to make the first move. Finally Marian relented and made the first punch. Robin blocked it swiftly. Then another. Once again he blocked it steadily and whilst she was distracted, slid his leg swiftly under hers, cutting her feet from under her. Marian fell to the ground with a thump and she gasped aloud. Standing over her Robin held out his hand.

"Do you admit defeat?" He asked; his tone patronising.

"Never." Marian hissed and grabbed his outstretched hand, pulling him down towards the ground and straddling him.

"Do _you_ admit defeat?" Marian asked, chuckling.

Suddenly she was flipped over and landed once again on her back, Robin atop of her. Desperately she began to struggle, attempting in vain to remove him.

Suddenly an electric pain shot through her, engulfing her like a mighty fire. She writhed and cried out in agony. Feeling Robin's weight remove from her she curled into the foetal position. Rocking back and forth, tearing at the skin of her wound, trying to remove the pain with her bear hands.

"Marian?!" Robin sounded alarmed, and yet his voice came from far, far away, as if she was hearing it through a long dark tunnel.

"Marian! Marian!" The world faded into blackness...

Marian had awoken a few minutes after being back at camp. He had been instantly at her side, apologising and begging forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry my sweet," Robin implored, gently stroking her face. "I did not mean to cause you such pain. Please, forgive me my love."

"Don't worry Robin," A trace of a smile graced her lips. "I understand."

"As ever," Robin smiled back weakly. "But do you understand why you must stay here, to regain your strength." He leaned closer and whispered softly. "I could not bear to lose you twice."

So she watched from his cot as they all gathered their weapons, Djaq excluded, having offered to wait behind with her. Before he left he came to her and knelt down to her level.

"I will see you soon." Robin smiled, gently stroking her hair.

"And I you," Marian looked him straight in the eye. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise, my love," He smiled, then added. "And you promise me."

"As if anything could happen to me _here_!" She scoffed.

"Marian..." Said Robin warningly, frowning.

"Fine, I promise." She rolled her eyes, then saw his expression and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I will see you when you return, my love." She whispered in his ear and he smiled.

Robin did not like the look of Sheriff Clarendon from the second he saw him. The oily haired man sneered down at the peasants that filed dutifully into the Castle courtyard.

"Welcome loyal subjects," He drawled lazily, "I am your new Sheriff Clarendon, and you will respect me. These people here," he gestured to the prisoners on the scaffolding. "Have been disrespectful, you are about to find out what happens to the disrespectful."

He nodded curtly to the executioner and then sat back in his chair, looking thoroughly bored. A drum role started.

Robin caught the eye of Isabella, who stood next to Clarendon. She tilted her head to the left, then the right, she wanted to talk. Surely it couldn't hurt that much? She would be able to give them information. He nodded curtly.

Then the drum role speeded up and he turned to the scaffold. Lifting his bow he pulled back on the string and released, swiftly letting the arrows cut through the rope. He lifted another two arrows and repeated the action. The arrows sliced cleanly through the ropes, easily freeing the astonished men.

"What is this!?" Roared Clarendon, spinning around to stare at his wife.

"I believe," She said in polite interest, "That that is Robin Hood."

"And who," He hissed, advancing menacingly. "Is Robin Hood?"

Robin smirked privately and sprang from the ground onto a nearby cart, elevating himself above the crowd desperately trying to get the prisoners from the scaffold.

"That would be me!" Robin called, raising his voice above the rumpus. There Was instant silence as Clarendon span around to glare at Robin.

"So, you are Robin Hood?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's me." Robin agreed, grinning.

Clarendon's face went from red to white to dangerously purple.

"Arrest him!" He bellowed angrily, proving he had lungs just as good as the last Sheriff.

"Run?" Much asked.

"Run." Robin agreed.

They skulked, some ten minutes later behind a material store, their hoods pulled up to mask their faces. They saw the brown curls almost immediately as she made her way through the crowds randomly, walking in any direction. Moving silently out from his cover Robin slipped forward and placed a hand around his wrist. She started slightly and turned around but relaxed when she saw him, allowing him to guide her towards an alleyway.

When they arrived Robin pulled off his hood and glanced around.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Isabella purred, attempting to wind herself around him.

"Get off me," Robin snapped, pushing her away. "Why do you want to talk?"

"Well, I thought I could give you some information." Isabella said, then took a quick look around. "But we cannot talk here, it is too crowded." She looked at him pointedly.

He sighed, "I will blindfold you, and take you back to the camp then."

"Good," She smiled. This should be interesting.

Djaq sprang up when they heard the horse's hooves clattering on the ground and the soft whinnying met their ears. Even Marian sat up from her cot and strained to turn her head.

"Who goes there?" Djaq demanded.

"It is us." Tuck's voice carried through the trees and they let out the breath they had not known they'd been holding.

Robin slid from his horse and turned to help off a blindfolded Isabella, allowing himself to rest his hands on her hips to direct her down the horse's rump.

The second she was down he rushed through the camp to Marian's cot.

"My love," he asked, kneeling down next to the cot and fingering a stray strand of her hair. "Are you well?"

"I am fine my dear, do not fret," she reassured him, cupping his face in her pale hand and gently kissing his lips. He returned the kiss eagerly but she pushed him away softly, chuckling lightly at the sight of his face. "We have guests," she reminded him. "You must introduce me."

"Of course," He sighed. "Can you get out?" He motioned to the cot.

"Yes," she pulled a frustrated face. "But I need a little help." She admitted.

"Did I really cause that much harm?" Robin asked brokenly.

"No harm my love," She smiled encouragingly, "you only showed me the truth I could not see."

Sighing, unconvinced Robin bent down to assist her out of the cot and towards the fire, where she stood next to Robin, letting him support her and wrap his arms around her.

"Where's Kate?" Will asked, frowning.

"She went hunting." Much supplied.

"What, when?!" Robin demanded, looking up.

"When you were talking to her." Much nodded to Isabella.

"Alone?!" Robin implored, glaring daggers.

"Yes," Much frowned. "She wanted no company."

"Do not worry Robin," The gentle voice from beside him was the only one to stop his on coming rage. "Kate is a big girl, she can look after herself."

Robin nodded uneasily, but his response was interrupted by a voice.

"Oi, Rob," Allan gestured to Isabella's still blindfolded form.

"Take it off," He commanded, pulling Marian closer.

As Allan removed Isabella's blindfold the rest of the gang moved in closer, as if to shelter Robin and Marian from her.

"Robin," She blustered and Marian moved further back into Robin's embrace.

"Isabella," Robin nodded politely. "Perhaps you would like to tell us why you wanted to talk to us?"

"I, have information." Said Isabella, taken unawares by the sight of Marian wrapped in Robin's embrace.

"Perhaps some of us should be introduced?" Will suggested, watching the Noble woman with unease.

"Of course," Robin smiled down at Marian. "How silly of me."

Marian smiled in return and gave him a small squeeze.

"Well, Isabella, this is Will and Djaq," Robin gestured to the pair who stood with their arms around each other. "They are our great friends from the Holy Land; Djaq is an amazing physician and Will built the camp."

The pair smiled happily at Robin, privately thanking him for the compliments.

"And _this_," Robin beamed down at Marian, his face glowing with love, she hugged him closer. "Is Marian, my wife." He added proudly.

Isabella gasped and stared at the woman. "She's supposed to be dead!" She cried.

"Oh, don't I know it." Robin chuckled. He pulled Marian into his chest, kissing her softly on the head.

"It's nice to meet you," Marian said politely. Strange looks were passed her way and she shrugged , "_I_ still remember manners, unlike you lot."

Robin nudged her in the ribs. "Oi!"

"That's includes you," She chuckled, smiling cheekily at him.

His reply was to poke his tongue out at her, Marian smiled and moved to sit down on a log. The rest of the gang followed, leaving Isabella with Robin and Marian.

"So," Robin directed his questions at her as she reluctantly sat. "What do you know about Clarendon?"

She turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. "He is to be the new Sheriff." She said unnecessarily.

"Not bein' funny." Allan said frowning. "But I thought you were Sheriff?"

"I was," She replied, irritated. "But the Prince has decided I need a man to do that. We are to be married." She scowled in disgust.

"Oh!" Marian gasped in surprise and pulled out of Robin's embrace to place an arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged her off, looking disgusted. "It doesn't matter." She stated coldly.

Disapproving looks were thrown her way for her actions and Much looked affronted at her cold tone.

Marian covered her shock by moving back towards Robin, allowing him to embrace her more tightly than usual, although his eyes narrowed to slits, glaring at Isabella.

"What do you know about Clarendon?" He asked roughly.

She opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by a loud gasp.

The gang all span around, Robin pushing Marian behind him in case of danger. But the figure was no danger, as they soon realised.

"Kate," Much sighed in relief. "We were beginning to worry."

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Kate hissed, staring at Isabella.

Even Isabella, hardened as she was to the ways of life, shrank back slightly at the ferociousness of the glare.

"Peace Kate," Robin said, not looking the woman in the eyes. "Isabella is here to help us."

"How can you trust her!?" Kate cried.

"Hey, Kate." Robin frowned in confusion. "I trust Isabella, she has proved herself trustworthy before."

"It isn't just that though, is it!?" Kate screamed, furiously. "If this were Gisbourne you wouldn't be looking at it this way!"

Marian shivered and Robin pulled her in closer, sending Kate a glare.

"Sorry," Kate added flatly. "But I know what this is about!"

Robin's eyes tightened stressfully and the look he gave Kate was full of wary. Much and Allan looked up alertly, both starting to rise from their seats.

"It's because he lov-" She was interrupted by Allan clapping a hand over her mouth, both grabbing her and forcing her down to the log with them.

"Shut up!" Allan hissed in her ear.

"No." Kate replied, scowling at him. She pointed rudely to Marian. "She deserves to know at least!"

"Please Kate, be quiet." Much implored desperately.

"Yeah, shut up or we'll cut out your tongue." Hissed a voice from behind them, the trio span around to find Will, leaning over them, his face a cold mask.

"You bluff." Kate stated, warily.

"I do not." Will replied, pulling out a small dagger to add impact to his sentence.

Kate glared at him for a second, silently assessing the situation. Finally she turned away, folding her arms across her chest and staring into the flames, avoiding anyone's look.

"In fact." Robin frowned thoughtfully and turned to Isabella. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Isabella gave him a hurt glance, she moved closer towards him, never breaking eye contact. Marian moved uncomfortably away from the pair. Neither noticed, staring into each others eyes.

Marian took the moment to examine each face.

Isabella's face was covered by a confident smugness, which she could not understand, a faint smile tracing her lips. There was desire and lust in her eyes, and Marian knew in an instance what Isabella felt for her husband.

Robin's face was unusually difficult to read, his gaze was thoughtful and suspicious, and there was another emotion, one she couldn't place. She frowned in annoyance. Was it, it looked like, was it… _love_?

Marian shook her head in aggravation. Still the pair did not notice, and she shifted away from Robin's embrace, staring at them, shock and discomfort covering her face. Moving to the other side of the log she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she were able to walk away from the scene before her, and into the dense forest around her. She needed to think badly.

In the end it was a sharp cough from Will that brought Robin and Isabella back to earth. Robin looked immediately guilty and could instantly feel that Marian was not still wrapped under his arm.

He turned in confusion, his eyes roaming, panic building up in his stomach. He relaxed slightly when he saw Marian's hunched form, but the relief was soon replaced by worry as he took in her hunched form and her arms, wrapped around her torso as if to protect herself. She also stared into the flames, exactly as Kate did.

"Marian?" He moved towards her cautiously. She tensed slightly as he moved and he halted immediately.

He stared around helplessly, but the rest of the outlaws avoided his eye, with the exception of Djaq, who took the chance to glare at him. Frowning he turned to Marian once more, scrutinizing her face. It was a blank mask of porcelain, showing no emotion. Her icy blue eyes however, they were like a window into her head. He moved smoothly closer, barely conscious of what he was doing, never breaking eye contact.

But what he saw in the sapphire eyes he'd grown to love made him shiver. Sadness covered them, coating them in its thick paint. Hurt was another emotion, so strong it made him flinch and recoil slightly. There was one more emotion too. One that he couldn't place, was it… resignation perhaps?

What was it _for _though?

Then it clicked.

But pf course, the look that he and Isabella had shared had been a long one. He couldn't understand what it had been though. He had to admit that he felt something for the noble woman. Not love obviously, nothing could compare to the love he felt for his wife. But there was still a spark. That was normal though surely? With the amount of time they had spent together, getting closer and closer. He had spent the last nine weeks enjoying her company, allowing her to replace Marian…

But of course, that was it wasn't it? She thought that he had replaced her. First with Kate now Isabella. She must have felt so hurt, so betrayed. How could she ever think that he would fully replace her? He couldn't live without her. He tried to consider how he would feel in her position and flinched away from the pain that erupted somewhere in his chest.

Sighing he moved closer to her, and draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tense body close.

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence. Then, wordlessly, the pair rose, Robin supporting Marian's weight, helping her make her way out of the camp. The older outlaws took no notice, too used to their odd behaviour to find it interesting. Kate and Isabella looked up though, staring after them in a mixture of frustration and hatred. As they passed Will Robin bent slightly, to murmur in his ear.

"Keep her here."

The young man looked up then and nodded, allowing a look of understanding to pass between them.

**There you are R'n'R please folks!**

**Smileys all round**

**Luv your all!!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Ray**

**Xxx**

**(cookies for my reviewers) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, you are getting your MASSIVE update for a special reason. **

**I am away in France for the next three weeks!**

**:(!!!!!!!!!**

***Sob sob* **

**Ill miss you guys!!!!**

**So you'd better review because when I come back I expect loads!!!!!**

Chapter 8.

Once out into the forest the couple walked silently, the crunching of leaves and the hooting of a near-by owl the only sounds to penetrate the silence. The moon above was barely visible through the thick cover of clouds that coated the night sky. They walked aimlessly, neither knowing where they were going only that they had to get there.

Gradually they slowed until, once entering a clearing they halted. Looking around Marian couldn't help but smirk. The irony of it was it was rather funny. Here they stood together under the tree that she was proposed to under.

Shifting away from Robin she moved to the tree, leaning on it to let it support the weight of her body that she could not. Sighing slightly she bent her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. But her breathing hitched and her eyes snapped open as she felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous? She was never normally nervous around anyone, let alone Robin.

However she supposed Robin had been the one thing she could depend on, her anchor in a world of uncertainties. He had always been ready for her. Ready to hold her in his arms. Ready to give her his heart. She had always taken it for granted. She had thought that he would always be there. She'd never really appreciated it. And only now, when it was all being challenged, did she realise how much she really did love him and rely on him. Now his love may belong to another. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and she had to fight the need to run to him, hold him and never let go.

"I thought I'd never see you again," His quiet voice broke into her thoughts and made her look up. "I thought I had lost you, I thought I would never see you, never see your smile, hear your voice. I thought I would never _kiss_ you…" He trailed off in thought.

The clearing was silent was more until he looked up again and moved closer to her. "In my eyes, I had lost the love of my life and I was prepared to do _anything_ to dull that pain."

He sighed deeply and looked up at her with a pained expression. "Isabella was the closest thing I had to you, and I _tried _to replace you, I admit. But I found out when I did that how you can't be replaced." He let a tear roll down his cheek. "It is impossible."

Marian took a silent breath.

"I know," She said, quietly. "I just, I feel so…" She floundered for the correct word. "So _useless_." She admitted finally. "It is childish I know, but, you have people to keep you happy and, what with my injury, I am no use to you. I am only a burden." She clenched her fists and glared at him with a new determination. "I am _fed up_ of being a burden!"

"_No!_" He moved swiftly closer and stared straight into her eyes. "You are no burden! You are _not_ useless."

Marian ignored him. "Maybe I should go and see Jessica." But the thought of being pulled once more away from her husband made her fill with pain.

Robin himself seemed to have the same thought. "No!" He cried, rushing towards her and encircling her in his arms.

"No," This time it came out as a moan. "Please," He whispered, bending his head. "Don't leave me, not again."

The tone of his voice made her heart melt and her eyes soften.

"Shh," She pulled him close and stroked his hair tenderly. "It's okay, I'm still here, I won't go anywhere."

He looked up at her and moved back enough that he could see her. But still keep her in his arms. "Do you promise?" He gazed at her, his expression filled with unusual vulnerability.

"I promise," she smiled fondly at him as he pulled her closer sighing deeply and breathing her scent.

"I'm sorry," He said after a moment's pause. "I should never have tried to replace you. You are the only one for me."

"No, I'm sorry." She sighed deeply. "I should not have expected that you would mourn me forever. It was cruel of me to ever expect that. I'm sorry." She took a steadying breath. "What you feel for Isabella, is perfectly acceptable."

"No," Robin shook his head. "It is not, I should have stayed faithful to you."

But Marian frowned and shook her head. "No," she disagreed, "that would not have been right, you should not have been expected to spend all of your life alone."

He smiled at her. "You are always finding the good in a situation, my love." He moved away and held out his hand. "What I had with Isabella, is long gone." He lied awkwardly, but she did not notice, only smiled radiantly at him, making his guilt grow.

She slid her small, soft hand into his larger rough one, their fingers twining together.

"I have no doubt," she smiled and stretched onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his gently before releasing him and taking his hand once more.

"Lets go," She started towards the camp Robin following, his heart heavy.

When they arrived back at the camp the outlaws were still sat around the fire, with the exception of Kate, who had pleaded feeling unwell and retired to her cot. They had formed other groups however. Now Will, Much and Allan sat around in a group, shooting anxious glances at Isabella and talking of the good old days. Djaq and Tuck sat together also, discussing medicines and medical treatment used in the Holy Land.

Isabella however, sat alone, impatiently waiting for Robin's return. And as she waited, she fumed. Why did he love her? But of course, he must not love her, how could he love her? It was stupid, impossible, ignorant, to think of such a thing. If he really loved her he would have grieved for her loss, he did not. After all, what he had with _Marian _was nothing compared to what they shared. The most fantastic moments of her life had been spent with Robin. That had to mean something.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by footsteps and movement. Looking up she watched as the group moved up to their feet. Copying their movements she strained her neck, trying to see what they were looking at. When she saw, however, anger bubbled in her chest and she glowered. It was them, Robin and Marian had returned from wherever it was they had been.

They held each other's hands, their smiles seeming to light up the dark forest. Love radiated from Marian's eyes when she gazed at Robin, and Isabella couldn't bring herself to look at Robin, for fear of what she might see.

Envy burned in her and she scowled with fury, marching up to the outlaws and shouldering her way through them.

She put on her most simpering smile. "Robin," She addressed the leader only, ignoring the presence of the others around her. "I must get back now," she put on an anxious expression. "They will be missing me already."

"Oh," Robin looked slightly surprised and blinked a little as if coming out of sleep. "Of course," He gave her a nod, "I will meet you tommorrow, at noon, in Locksley, bring no one."

He turned away, to make his way into the camp.

"Robin." She said quickly. He sighed slightly and turned to look at her, it had been a long day, all he wanted was to go to his cot and sleep with his wife beside him.

"I must speak with you," She looked pointedly at the people around them. The gang rolled their eyes, but shuffled away into the camp. Marian, who couldn't hold it back any longer turned and stifled a yawn against Robin's chest.

Robin gazed down at her tenderly and looked up, frowning determinedly at Isabella. "We can have this talk tomorrow, Isabella."

He turned to go into the camp. "Leave."

"Robin!" She called after him, hurrying towards him.

Anger bubbled within him, was she determined to make this more difficult. Not that it was difficult, he quickly corrected himself. He spun around and shouted. "Go away Isabella!"

"No," The soft voice at his side once again stopped him and he looked down. Marian stepped out of his embrace and smiled at him. "Talk to her, I will not disappear. I will wait for you in the camp my dear."

"But how do I know you won't disappear?" He whispered, fear lacing through his voice.

"Do not fret so!" She laughed gently. "I will be fine, I am only in the camp with, what?" She did the quick mental addition. "Seven outlaws, I will be fine!"

She gave him a last peck on the cheek and turned and walked away, trying not to show how much it hurt her to do this.

He watched her leave frowning, he hated not having his arm around her or having her hand in his, it made him feel insecure, what if she just left again, what if something happened? This time he would be there for her, he promised himself silently.

"What's happened between us Robin?" Her catlike voice broke into his thoughts.

"There was no us Isabella." He said blankly. "I never felt anything for you."

"Oh, come on, you can't pretend you don't feel anything between us," She purred, moving closer, she moved her hand upwards. "You don't feel the," She rested it on her chest. "_electricity._"

Robin glared at her. "I don't." He said roughly pushing her hand away.

She frowned. "This is about her." She stated rather than asked.

"Yes," he nodded emphatically. "_Yes_, it is, Marian is my wife-"

"Oh," Isabella interrupted, smiling slightly. "So you feel _obligated_."

"_No!_" Robin almost shouted at her. "Of course I do not, Marian is my wife and I love her."

Isabella glared at him.

"It is time you left." He stated and turned back towards the camp.

"How will I find my way?" She asked roughly.

Sighing, Robin halted. Reluctantly he turned around, grabbing the earlier piece of cloth from the log near by.

"Come forwards." He ordered and she did so. Hurriedly, he placed the cloth over her eyes and tied it.

"You can not resist me." She smiled to herself.

"No, Isabella, I love Marian, not you, _Marian._" He strained the word out.

She scowled at him, or more, at the cloth. "The witch has you under her spell."

Suddenly hands tightened at her neck and chocked off her breathing, lifting her so that she was on her tip toes. A voice hissed in her ear.

"Never, _never_, talk about my wife like that again." Then he released her, leaving her gasping on the floor he turned away.

Faintly she heard him call. "Allan, I have a job for you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Marian smiled at the early morning sky. It was peaceful here. Lying by the lake in the early hours of the morning. The only sound was the rippling of water and the slight wind rustling the trees.

"Why, hello there stranger." The voice cut through the silence she had been so appreciating.

She bolted upwards, instantly on her feet, though she regretted it a moment later when there was a throbbing around her wound. She braced herself on the ground, crouching into the familiar fighting position, cursing herself inwardly. Why had she not thought to bring a weapon?

"Hey, easy." The man held his hands out in surrender, smiling charmingly at her. "I am unarmed."

She did not return it or allow herself to relax however, but took the moment to look him over. He was wearing a plain travelling cloak, the sort that all wore and it covered his body so she could see nothing more. His horse was grazing, some way away. How had she not noticed him? She was becoming lax.

Shaking her head slightly, she returned to the man. His square jaw was graced with stubble, a sort of half beard half shaven look, the same she adored on Robin. His brown hair was short and ruffled from his journey, his usual turquoise eyes scanning her.

"Who are you?" She asked him warily, still donning her crouch.

"Just a simple traveller, please, do not relief me of my purse!" He smiled slightly, as if this thought amused him and Marian gritted her teeth.

"Do you have a name?" She raised a sleek eyebrow.

"Jack, just Jack." He smiled at her once more.

"So, 'Just Jack'." She said, relaxing slightly and allowing a small smile to play on her lips. "May I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I'm on my way to Locksley." He explained, appearing unruffled.

"Why?"

"To see my brother." He said, and sighed, the slight sparkle gone from his eyes.

"You seem unhappy." Marian stated, in spite of herself she was concerned.

"I have been _summoned._" He scowled at the ground.

She winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

He looked up as if realising she was there for the first time. "As am I, milady." His cocky charm, so familiar to Robin's returned and he swept into a low bow. "For now, I must depart."

He turned and leapt upon his startled horse.

"Goodbye my fair maiden. I pray we will meet again." He smiled and winked before turning and making his way down past her and on towards Locksley.

She smiled after him, bemused. He had seemed nice enough. Just Jack. She sniggered privately to herself, smiling upon his nickname.

"Marian!" The cry came from above and she spun around to see Robin atop the slope that led down to the lake. He sprinted down and Marian moved towards him.

"What is it?" She asked calmly. "What is wrong?"

"You... you were... _gone_!" He spluttered, out of anger or out of lack of breath, she did not know which.

"Yes Robin." She continued, still maddeningly calm. "I came down here, to think."

"But you did not think to tell me?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I did not realise I had to tell you my absolute whereabouts every second of the day," She snapped. "I could draw up a timetable if you wanted?"

"Did you not think how worried I would be?" He asked quietly, his look full of despair.

Marian groaned internally. Idiot idiot _idiot_ Marian! "Robin, I'm sorry." She echoed his quiet tones as she moved closer, "I did not think."

She caressed his cheek and he moved in closer, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Once they were done they embraced each other tightly.

"I love you so much my wife."

"And I you, my husband."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

Isabella stalked the corridors of the castle angrily. She was fuming. The witch, the _witch_. How had she managed to survive? It just wasn't right. It was all wrong, wrong wrong wrong! She was dead, she _couldn't _be alive. And how was she meant to get Robin back if she was in the way?

She would have to get her out of the way, she decided. But how?

"Woman!" The bellow echoed through the castle. "Come here now!"

Isabella sighed. Her scheming would have to wait.

Locksley village was quiet. Not deserted, but peaceful. The small village had do idea of the turmoil that had occurred in the forest and the castle. The villagers went about their business calmly, unaware of the drastic changes to their life.

Since Sir Guy had gone the peasants had been bathing in a glow of restfulness that had settled over the village. Not many knew that during the night they had been appointed a new Lord, let alone that in Nottingham yesterday they had gathered a new Sheriff. Lord Robert had arrived late that night, and only those who had stabled the horses and worked in the manor knew of the new arrival.

So not many people were there, to watch the new Sheriff first enter Locksley. The few children that sat in the dust that surrounded the village were ushered in when their mothers recognised the coach that entered.

"It's quiet here." Clarendon stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, well, it often is." Isabella said, awkwardly.

"Too, quiet." Clarendon scowled at her.

Isabella could not think of a response to that and so chose to ignore it, staring out of the carriage at the village instead.

They came to a halt and she allowed herself to be assisted from the carriage and onto the dusty ground. Once down she followed her fiancé, who was marching towards the manor and entered only a few seconds after him.

A man stood as they entered. His hair was a deep, coal black and his skin pale and chalk-like. His eyes were set widely apart and a little too thin for her liking. His square chin was clean shaven and almost _shiny_ as he beamed at them.

In fact, the only thing she could say really struck her about this man's features, were his greyish turquoise eyes.

"My Lord Robert, I'm glad you have settled in." Clarendon was conversing with the man already.

"As am I my lord, and so glad that you have offered me this great position." The man smiled, wickedly.

"Of course, well, since the last lord went mad I think we need someone here who can keep order!" Clarendon boomed and placed himself comfortably in one of the chairs near the fire. Robert placed himself in the other and the two men fell into thick conversation.

Isabella stood, unsure of what to do. She was not used to being in this position. She doubted that she should sit with the men, so decided on staying where she was. Lurking in the corners she felt unsafe and uncomfortable, not to mention bored. The incredible monotony of being a woman, she sighed to herself.

So she was glad to hear the knock that came on the door and the scratchy cough from the house master.

"What?!" Robert demanded his face turning into a scowl.

"There's a man... here to see you sir... says he's your... brother sir." The man stuttered in terror, gazing at the Lord with a mixture of fear and distaste.

Robert's face however, split into a kind of grim smile. "_Wonderful_." He said happily, "show him in, now!" He barked, before turning to Clarendon.

"I hope you do not mind me taking the liberty my lord," He appealed. "But I have invited my brother to come and see me."

"Your brother eh?" Clarendon looked at him with interest, "what is he like then?"

Robert seemed startled, but quickly recovered his composure. "He is soft, my lord, and weak, though, one must admit, rather formidable with weaponry." He shook his head in anguish. "He is not made to own property."

"Really?" Clarendon looked at him with an appraising eye. "We will see."

The door suddenly swung open. In it stood a man with ruffled deep brown hair, a stubble surrounding his chin and bright turquoise eyes.

There was no doubting he was his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the one you've been waiting for ****Gisborne'sGirl **** :)**

**Sorry if this one is a little off I wasn't completely happy with it really.**

Chapter 10.

"Robin." Marian summoned her husband from the other side of the camp with a beckoning finger.

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously.

"I want to come with you." She stated plainly.

The gang were planning a trip into Nottingham, with Allan, Much, Tuck and Will going to drop offs, and Robin, Kate and Djaq heading into Nottingham, to see what they could find out of the Sheriff's new ideas. This would leave Marian alone in the camp. Bored.

"No." His tone was flat and firm, a tone that said 'no arguments'.

But Marian persisted anyway. "But Robin, if I am to rejoin your gang then I must be there, I am not here to clean up after you!" She exclaimed furiously.

"Marian-" Robin took a deep breath, but she cut him off.

"That is not my job." She hissed heatedly.

Robin snapped.

"Considering you are my wife, then many would think that it is!" He shouted and scowled furiously at her. "I am the husband in this relationship and I say you are staying here! You do as I say!"

Marian gasped and stepped away from him, unshed tears glazing her eyes.

She couldn't do this, if that was attitude he was taking she couldn't bear to be near him. Silently, she tore from the camp. The other outlaws watching her as she went.

Djaq made to go after her, but Robin's crisp, cold voice stopped her.

"No. Leave her."He looked around at them all. "On your way. Kate, Djaq, come." He strode from the camp.

The two women followed him. Kate almost skipping at what had just occurred, but Djaq deep in her worry and anger and thought.

Robin was angry too, no he was absolutely _furious_. The thought that Marian wanted to lave the safety of the camp, to jeopardise her situation yet _again_, he wouldn't have it. He was regretting his words however, he had needed an argument to use against her and it had been the first thing that he had thought of. He had not, nevertheless, wanted his words to be quite so harsh. Pushing it out of his mind he concentrated only on what his mission was.

Marian sat once again, by the lake, though in extremely different circumstances. Earlier in the day she had been lying here, allowing the soft grass to cleanse her body and the violet sky to calm her mind.

Now she sat, crouched uncomfortably next to the lake. Tears rolled down her face and dripped into the pool of water, forming ripples. Now the sky was dark and clouded as if sensing her mood.

Her thoughts circled in an almost mindless pattern, going around and around the same obstacles and never being able to find a satisfying answer for them. Why was Robin acting like this? Had he always thought like this? Was it her fault he thought like this? How long had he been like this? What was she going to do about it?

"Marian?" A voice from behind her breathed.

She lurched to her feet, spinning around to face her intruders, wiping off her endless tears with the back of her hand.

Then she gasped.

The man in front of her was painfully recognisable. Although he did not wear his usual black leather, his dark eyes haunted her every dream. But those dark eyes were circled with heavy gray rings. His hair, she saw, hung limp and bedraggles, barely framing his thin, pale face.

"Marian?" Guy of Gisbourne repeated.

"Yes," She whispered to her murderer. "It is me."

"Are you here to take me to hell?" Guy's words were blunt.

"No," she shook her head gently at the broken man. Slowly, unsurely, she moved forward, towards him.

He had I sword at his side she knew. But, she reasoned with herself, if he were going to kill her he would have done so much sooner.

"How are you Guy?" She asked him gently.

He stared at her wildly. "I am tortured," He gasped finally and sank to his knees on the grass.

Marian felt a surprising amount of pity build up for the broken man in front of her. Daringly, she moved down next to him, and hesitantly took his hand.

He gazed up at her, amazed.

"Do not be." She said gently, and slowly brought his hand up to kiss it.

Suddenly, Guy flung himself on her, for a second she thought of retaliating, perhaps of sticking a sword in his stomach, see how he liked it. But then she realised he was crying, clinging to her and sobbing into her shoulder. Awkwardly she placed her arms around him and rubbed her back slowly.

"Shh, shh," She found herself soothing him. "It will all be alright."

"I t was getting better, then she left!" Guy moaned; his voice slightly muffled.

"Who was it Guy?" Marian coaxed. "You can tell me."

"Meg." Guy whispered.

She felt a swell of happiness, Guy had found another to love, and who loved him. Then she was dampened. This poor woman was dead.

"What was she like?" She asked gently.

"Kind and sweet and brave and understanding and head strong and... she was Meg." He trailed off.

"She must have been wonderful." Marian praised quietly.

"Oh, she was." Guy nodded and looked up at her.

Marian smiled warmly at him.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Why are you in the forest Guy?" She asked finally.

"My sister." He stated plainly.

"Isabella?" She frowned.

"Yes." His tone did not encourage further comments.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at her.

Marian frowned. "I do not understand you."

"Is it all in my head, is it a mirage, a hallucination or a dream perhaps?" He watched her carefully, "how are you here?"

Marian paused for a second to consider, it would surely be better to put his mind at rest.

"This is a dream, my dear, only a dream." She said softly.

He nodded, almost relieved. It was the talking perhaps, or maybe only that he had not felt so at peace for days, but finally Guy curled up to her.

"I'm so sorry Marian, I never meant to hurt you," He whispered drowsily, on the edge of sleep. "I loved you."

Marian smiled at him and gently stroked his matted hair.

"I loved you too." She lied.

**Well, there you are, the end of the ultra update.**

**Please please please review!!!!**

**:)**

**Missing y'all already **

**Luv luv luv**

**From **

**Ray**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**:) smiley, it's good to be back. Thank you everyone for the reviews, you're the best! **

**Sorry for how bizarre this chapter is, I wanted to show how Marian has been changed and how she isn't so certain of Robin's love any more. How everything that has happened to her has affected her. Sometimes one person can only hold so much pain.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Magpie287, Thank you Robyn for being so patient this is for your b-day and your symptoms!!! :) Happy b-day**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 11.

As Marian sat by the lake she considered her situation, it was a bizarre one, she knew. She sat, by a lake that she had played at as a child, outlawed, doubting the love of her husband with her 'murderer's' head cradled in her lap.

Guy had fallen into a deep sleep, nothing would have woken him, but Marian did not remove him from her. If she was being honest his presents there was almost a comfort, which was wrong in itself. She should not be getting comfort, surely, off a man who had almost killed her twice?

Her thoughts came back to Robin, as always. Why had he been like that this morning? Was that what he wanted in a wife? A good little housewife who would cook and clean and stay silent? Surely she could never be that. But the thought of not doing so hurt her many times. Firstly because then Robin might not want her. His thoughts might drift away from her if she could not do all that he said. And that would surely mean leaving him. As much as she threatened to go to Jessica, the thought now of being forced to do so made her heart break just thinking about it.

There was also the thought that, the second she was gone, her space would be filled. Kate or Isabella, she knew, would immediately step into her position. Not that she had much of a position now.

She screwed her eyes up in frustration. She really had no choice. But she despised her choice, it was made by the new Marian. The Marian, which had been created ever since that first day, when Robin had kissed Kate. The new Marian had a weak and vulnerable heart, one that had seen so much sorrow and pain that it could take no more. The heart that loved Robin to the ends of the earth and beyond and because of that; would do anything for him. And there and then Marian swore, that she would not let the old Marian go, not if it was the last thing she did.

It was eleven-o-clock when Robin, Djaq and Kate arrived back at the camp to find it deserted, with the exception of Marian.

She sat meekly on one of the logs, which was not how Robin had expected. The camp was neat as well, all of the beds were neatly made, the swords sharpened and the weapons polished. There was something bubbling in a pot over the steady fire. Marian sat, stirring it gently and did not look up when they entered. In fact, she barely registered their presence except smiling a little at Djaq, before turning back to the pot.

Kate went through to the back of the camp to gather some water and have a drink, she did not seem to have noticed Marian's change in mood.

Robin watched her carefully. He really wasn't sure what to make of this. It was so uncharacteristic of Marian to be like this, so silent and unemotional. So, well, so like a real housewife was.

Djaq was also watching Marian, a worried expression covering her petit face.

Still working silently Marian made her way to the kitchen and picked up three bowls. She hesitated for a second, before resolutely placing a fourth on the counter next to her before bringing the other three over to the pan.

Carefully she poured the bowling hot stew from the pot into the bowls and handed them around. Kate just returned in time to take hers off Marian.

Once Marian handed him his Robin smiled widely at her. He was regretting his words to her earlier. They had been harsh and uncalled for.

"Thank you." He said, gratefully taking the much needed stew. He sniffed appreciatively. "It smells gorgeous." He praised gently, although Marian made no sign of hearing him and only kept her eyes downcast.

He watched her still as she made her way to the counter and brought back the fourth bowl, filling it with a small amount of the stew.

This was wrong.

It was not like Marian to do this. Her portion of the stew had to be at least a third of what they had. Why was she doing this?

There was silence as they ate, Robin and Djaq still casting worried glances at Marian. Once they had finished eating Kate went back for some more water, the camp was silent again before a moan interrupted it.

"Ugh, there's no more water!" Kate's voice echoed through the quiet of the forest as she came back into the main camp and glared at Marian, as if it were her fault the water had all gone.

Robin frowned and waited for Marian to reprimand Kate. But instead she _blushed_ and, her eyes still downcast, hurried from the camp passing through it seconds later with two empty water buckets in her hands. Before he could stop her she was gone.

The uncomfortable silence returned.

Finally Robin heard a slight groan and got up to walk to the edge of the camp, seeing Marian down at the bottom of the hill, struggling to hold up both of the buckets in one hand where the other clutched at her raw wound. Her face was twisted into a mask of agony but the second she saw him she moved her hand away from her wound and quickly took the other bucket. She then started to struggle quickly up the hill. Try as she might her face was still twisted in agony.

He had had enough. Running he came down the hill and took the two buckets from her hand, marching with them up the hill. His face like thunder.

She ran to catch up with him.

"I'm really sorry." She muttered in a low voice. "I-I did try it was just too heavy, I promise I tried..." She trailed off.

Robin gritted his teeth together and continued.

Once they reached the camp he dumped the two buckets of water so violently that water slopped over the sides and onto the floor.

Without even stopping to regard the other two women, he grabbed Marian's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. To the lake where they had played as children.

When they finally stopped he spun around to face her. His face had to be one of the most terrifying things Marian had ever seen. It was painted in fury and anger. Directed at her.

She winced, was he really this protective of his water? Jeesh...

"What did you think you were doing?" He hissed, sounding dangerously like Guy.

"I-I'm really sorry." Marian appealed to him, for once looking him in the eye. "I didn't mean to, I- I just couldn't carry them, they were too heavy for me, I..."

He cut her off. "I mean, why were you carrying them in the first place?"

Marian looked nonplussed. "B-Because Kate said that there wasn't enough water?"

"And why were you dong what Kate told you to do?"

"Oh," realisation swept over her face, then fear. "I am so sorry, I did not realise you did not want me to take instruction from anyone but yourself." She watched her feet.

"What?!" Robin stared at her. "What the hell are you talking about? Since when do you _ever_ do what I say?"

Marian blushed a deep red, but said nothing, her eyes still pointing downwards.

"Marian," Robin sighed in frustration. "Why are you suddenly doing all the housework and cooking and cleaning and stuff?"

"You said you wanted a wife who did as you said." She said in a small voice. "You wanted a good housewife."

Robin was shocked into silence. She would become a housewife, for him?

"I'm sorry if I'm not very good." She apologised anxiously.

She would give up her beliefs, for _him_?

"Please, just give me one more chance I promise I'll do better!"

She would cook stew, _for him_?

"I-I thought you would..." she seemed to take a deep breath. "_Love me_, if I did..."

Robin looked down then, she was looking at him with huge, anxious, fear filled eyes.

Groaning loudly he swept her up into a deep kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet firm. It was caring and loving, yet desperate. It was kind and calming, yet slightly frenzied. He pressed into her, allowing their tongues to dance together, moulding himself to the shape of her body.

Finally they separated for breath.

"My silly, silly Marian," he breathed softly. "I love you just as you are and there is nothing either of us can do about it."

Then he frowned. "But you were in pain, what is wrong?"

"I am fine." Marian shrugged off his comment automatically, she was glad to be her old self again.

"Really?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yes." She said firmly.

He sighed and sat onto the grass, Marian joining him a second later.

"I can't believe you did all that." He said finally, in a low voice. "Just because of what I said."

Marian sighed and smiled slightly. "Neither can I!" She joked lightly.

"But, you doubted my love for you." Robin said slowly, "after all those times I told you I loved you, you doubted me."

"Not you, my love," she explained. "Myself. I doubted that I was good enough for you."

He frowned at her. "How can you ever say that? You are an incredible, smart, brave, courageous, caring, kind, beautiful woman." He caressed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "_Never_ doubt that." Gently he kissed her soft skin.

They sat next to each other for a while, by the lake, neither talking, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally he broke the silence."So, what did you do today?"

She smiled at him.

"Nothing really, I sat around here for a while," She laughed lightly. "Not very useful, I know."

"What were you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Just thinking." She evaded the question slightly.

"What about?" He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"You." She said honestly.

"Me?" He stared at her, "why were you thinking about me?"

She smiled at him, "what, other than the fact that I can never stop thinking about you?"

"Well, other than that obviously." He said teasingly.

" About what you said, this morning." She confessed. "And what my father would have said."

Unshed tears glazed her eyes and Robin turned her and gently kissed them away.

"What would your father have said?" He coaxed softly.

"He would have agreed." She whispered sadly.

"No!" He pulled her closer still, and rested his chin upon her head. "No, Marian. He loved you for who you were, he just worried about you. Like I do." He took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning, and the beliefs it led you to. I just worry about you, and the thought of putting you in danger..." He trailed off and shook his head.

Gently she took his face in her hands and moved it so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Robin, my dear, my love, I appreciate your care." She said quietly. "But, I cannot be mollycoddled all my life."

He sighed and nodded. "I know, it just _feels_ so wrong to put you in any form of danger at all."

Marian smiled at this. "And that is your instinct my love. But I cannot spend all of my life at the camp. There is danger everywhere."

She hesitated for a second.

"I-I met someone today." She admitted hesitantly.

"Really, who?" Robin sat up a little more and turned to face her.

"Guy." She whispered.

**Ooo, how will he react?**

**I actually enjoyed writing this one, so review and tell me if you enjoyed it too! I think I know where the next few chaps will be going so that's okay!**

**Luv 4eva**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi...

Please don't hurt me!!!!

I'm so so so sorry for the lack of updates, school started again, my computer went funny... I'm so sorry!!!

However, I have now completed chapter 17 so, yay!!!

Please review... if you don't hate me... :)

Luv you lots

Ray

Chapter 12.

"What?!" Robin leapt up, ripping away from her arms and staring at her. "_Gisbourne?_"

"Yes, Guy." She said, nodding, "I was sitting here and he sort of... stumbled across me."

"Are you okay?" Robin launched himself on her, a flurry of question seeping through his mouth. "Did he hurt you? Why didn't you just tell me? Did you stay? I swear if he's touched you I will..."

"Shh," Marian placed her soft finger over his lips. "He did not harm me."

"What did he want?" Robin's tone was steadier now, though he breathing was still ragged.

"I do not know, in fact, I do not think he meant to come across me at all. He seemed to be purely roaming the forest." Marian frowned in confusion.

Then she remembered something. "Robin," Her tone was slightly tentative. "Who was Meg?"

He sighed deeply. "I am not sure," he admitted finally. "I think that she was a young noble girl. She was with Gisbourne in the dungeons, it seemed they grew close, the girl tried to stop Gisbourne from being killed, somehow she was sentenced to death. I do not know who was responsible."

He checked her reaction, but found nothing too afoot and so continued.

"There was a fight. She got stabbed, I presume..." He trailed off and looked at her curiously.

"Yes," Marian whispered. "She is now dead."

Robin bent his head respectfully.

Then he sighed and looked back up, gently he took his wife's hand. "We must talk."

"I know," Marian nodded, "I refuse to be kept in the camp all the time. You must remember Robin, I am not some glass ornament, I will not shatter."

Robin smiled indulgently at her. "I know my love," he sighed. "You can come out with us, tomorrow, but you stay with me, okay?"

Marian groaned theatrically and grinned at him. "Fine."

Robin smiled happily, relief building up in him. "Very well, now, we must get back, the others will be worried, and I must meet Isabella."

Marian nodded, refusing to show any of the pain she felt at the mention of the woman's name.

Robin clambered up and held out his hand to her, helping her up and placing his hand around her waist.

"Come on," He smiled, "Let's go home."#

Robin strode confidently through the trees, bordering Locksley. His eyes searched for Isabella, scanning the immediate area, never stopping. So when she appeared from within the large manor, he saw her at once.

Bringing his hand to his mouth he whistled sharply.

She span around to find the saw and caught sight of him skulking. Casting a wary look around she casually moved over towards him, pretending to be admiring some wild flowers, before slipping unnoticed into the trees.

"Robin," She smiled happily, "How are you?"

He ignored her question. "What's going on? Why were you in the Manor?"

"There is a new Lord, Lord Robert." She said, frowning. "He has a brother, Jack, I think."

"Right," Robin nodded thoughtfully. "And Clarendon? Any news there?"

"Not much, he's planning something, something with Robert, I don't know what."

Robin frowned, "Fine," He nodded in resignation. "Fine, tell me when anything happens, keep me posted, okay?"

He turned to leave, but was halted by a small hand gripping his wrist. "What is it Isabella?" He sighed.

"You cannot leave me to be wed to this man!" She exclaimed.

He sighed once more. "I'm sorry, I will do what I can, but the chances are slim." With that he disappeared back into the forest.

Isabella glared after him. It was _her_ fault. That woman had come and that was it. Robin had gone, like a candle being blown out he had suddenly left, and she had not existed.

She ground her teeth angrily. There was just one thing for it, she would have to get rid of this girl.

The dawn was peaceful once more, the sky a picture of watercolours. Lilac mixed with blue and gold. She smiled softly as she gazed through the spring green leaves, up at it.

"Up so early?" The voice was quiet and she turned to see Much standing behind her.

"Yes," She smiled happily at the man. "I enjoy the sunrise and on the ship over it was the only peaceful time. It is habit."

She shrugged and turned back to the panorama before her.

Much nodded, "yes, I understand." He moved to stand next to her.

There was a comfortable silence.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "I cannot seem to get enough of the forest, after being in the Holy Land so long."

"I understand." He repeated.

There was another comfortable silence before she turned to him.

"What are you doing up so early then Much?"

He smiled indulgently. "Someone has to get something for breakfast."

Marian smirked. "It seems unfair that you must always do the cooking however." She followed him back to the camp and seated herself next to him on the log.

"Yes," Much nodded, "I do agree."

"But?" Marian coaxed.

"If I do not, who will?" He sighed and the smiled lightly before gesturing to the still sleeping outlaws. "And I would not eat _anything_ that they cooked."

She laughed softly and followed Much's gaze towards Kate.

"She will come around," she comforted, placing a consoling hand on his arm.

Much sighed. "I fear not," he confessed. "Her heart will always belong to another."

"Yes, I know," Marian sighed too. Then she smiled slightly and placed her arm around her friend. "There's someone out there for you Much, someone really special."

Much smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Marian, you are very easy to talk to."

"I am always here Much, if you need to talk."

Marian smiled as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her face, covering her face. The recognisable thrill that ran down her spine made her smile in happy anticipation. She was lurking behind the castle draw bridge, just under the archway, unseen in the dense crowds swarming the courtyard. Behind her stood Robin, she could tell he was there, his breath almost ran down her spine. His hand was intertwined with hers, as if scared to let her go, lest he might lose her again.

She smiled at the absurdity of it all. Around her stood Will, Djaq, Allan, Much, and John each placed at random intervals. Tuck and Kate were merging with the crowd closer to the castle, each talking to one another in low voices and Kate occasionally casting her dark looks. Marian ignored her, if Kate was going to play young and immature about this then she would not join the game.

Robin squeezed her hand and moved forward slightly, "are you okay, you don't feel tired or anything?"

Marian shook her head patiently and suppressed a smile; Robin had asked her the same question at least ten times that day.

"Do not fret my love," She murmured. "I am well."

He nodded, but frowned and moved towards her, placing a hand around her waist and moving her closer.

"Do not walk off without me." He ordered once more and she rolled her eyes, choosing not to reply.

"I mean it Marian..." He started firmly but was cut off, thankfully, by a fan-fair of trumpets.

Clarendon walked out onto the steps, looking around he addressed the crowd with a sneering expression.

"My people! I welcome you! This, as you all know, is an obligatory..." He searched for the correct word. "_meeting_, so anyone absent will pay, do you understand? Yes, good." He sat heavily into his carved chair and Robin spotted Isabella lurking behind him, she did not however make any contact with him.

Surprising.

Robin frowned.

And unnerving.

"So!" Clarendon continued. "I have noticed that taxes are falling." He looked around, raising his eyebrows, "this is not good. So, I have decided, to make it up to me, you will each give up anything on your person as you leave, is that understood?" Once again he did not hesitate for an answer. "Good." He waved his hand idly and watched as the wary peasants started to file obediently out of the castle courtyard.

The gang moved out of the way of the archway, shrinking unnoticed behind the scaffolding.

Suddenly there was a scuffle at the gates.

"You can't take that!" The screeching voice was definitely a woman's. "That's my wedding ring. It's an act against God!"

The guards hesitated and looked up at Clarendon, in one swift motion the man moved his hand across his neck.

There was a moment of silence and then a loud shriek; the throng of people groaned and moved away from the corpse.

Robin, blinded by rage and the injustice of it all started towards the scene. John and Tuck gripped him by the arms stopping him.

"Robin stop!" Kate cried, placing a hand on his shoulder from behind.

Marian tried to ignore her and moved in front of her and stared straight at Robin, gripping his face in her hands.

"Robin, Robin look at me." She commanded, he turned and stared into her face desperately.

"Robin, stop it!" Kate cried once more, attempting unsuccessfully to get in front of Marian. "Stop it right now!"

"Robin, my love, stop." Marian said calmly. "There is nothing more you can do, getting killed won't help."

He stared at her for a minute, deliberating. Then his head drooped and his eyes closed.

"That was wrong," He whispered.

"I know, my love, I know." Marian grasped him and pulled him into a tight hug, allowing him to cling onto him.

Once again both were unaware of the jealous eyes watching them.

Well, love it hate it?

Please review, be nice, I'm sensitive :)

Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!

Luv

Ray

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Well, finally an update, sorry it took me a while, I've been ill, :)**

**Okay, so a few notes, this story has been changed to M Rated, this is because it will get a little darker from here on in. There is some things in here that might offend people, but look out for the note to say when it starts and finishes so that then you can read on. There are also some threats and things, so yeah... cheery!**

**Oh,and just a little note, I've been having people add me to favourites and things, but not reviewing, please guys, if you like it so much review and tell me!**

**Please review, it makes me smile!**

**Lots of luv**

**Ray**

**xxx**

Chapter 13.

Robin and the gang watched as the last of the peasants filed silently from the courtyard, no one had spoken since the murder. As a mark of respect.

Robin and the gang still lurked, unnoticed and hidden from view behind the scaffold and they waited as Clarendon finally heaved himself up and slumped into the castle, summoning Isabella to follow with a lazy flick of his hand.

Marian gritted her teeth as he did this and scowled, she hated to see the disrespect women, especially noble women, had to bear; as she had had to bear it herself. Robin placed a gentle hand around her waist and murmured comforting words in her ear she smiled gratefully at him, leaning into his body as they waited.

Ultimately the castle hustle returned, with businesses outside the gate starting back up again, people moving in and out of the castle for whatever reason.

"So, what we gonna do?" Allan asked bluntly moving towards them and looking in curious anticipation from one to the other.

"We'll get that money back." Robin promised grimly.

"I'm not bein' funny, but how?" Allan was psyched up now, eager for action.

"We need to talk to Isabella, but that money will be shipped off soon." Robin sighed. "Get disguises, we'll have to just go in." Much, Allan and Will nodded and moved swiftly away.

"All of us?" Tuck raised his eyebrows.

Robin sighed, "no, not all of us," he looked around, biting his lip. Marian raised her eyebrows at him.

"Robin," She said, warningly. "Remember our recent conversation about ornaments?"

Robin groaned. "Marian, please."

"No Robin," She said firmly. "I have told you this before, either I'm part of your gang, or I'm not."

Robin groaned unhappily, and glared at her. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked jokingly, an accusation laced in his voice.

She smiled, and chuckled lightly. "It's to test your nerves, my love." She teased.

"Oh, you're certainly doing that," He remarked darkly, but Marian only laughed and slung a confident arm around him.

"Remember, my sweet, you are talking to the Nightwatchman!" She smiled happily, almost punch drunk on the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Robin sighed at her in mock annoyance, but a fond smile crept over his face and he pulled her closer.

They waited in silence until Much, Allan and Will returned, heaving four chain mails and helmets behind them.

"Where did you put the bodies?" Robin asked, as he took the outfits off them.

"Behind the stables," Much replied.

"We need a reason to get in." Robin said, looking around. "Any ideas?"

"Prisoners." John said, in his deep tones.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Allan nodded.

"Care to explain then?" Robin turned to him.

"Well, two of us are prisoners right?" Allan said. "That's one of the most common reasons guards come in and to get to the dungeons you have to go past the strong room, which is probably where the money's kept..."

"So if two of us are prisoners the rest of us can say we are taking them down to the dungeons if anyone asks." Robin completed and smiled. "Good plan. Any objections?"

No one moved or spoke.

"So, who's coming in? We need six of us, four guards, and two prisoners."

He looked around.

Marian coughed and glared at him.

"Fine." His defences crumbled under the glare. "_Fine_, but do not wander off."

"I would never," Marian smiled sweetly.

Robin frowned at her but turned back to the gang.

"Allan, you know the castle well, Djaq, you come. Much, I want you to watch for anything unusual out here." Much's expression turned to one of hurt. "With Kate and John." Robin added and Much smiled happily, as Kate glared. "And so Tuck and Will, you two come with us."

"So, who's going to be the prisoners, any volunteers?" He looked around hopefully.

"I'll do it," Marian said finally, when no one said anything.

"No." Robin said bluntly, turning back to everyone else.

"Robin," she protested. "I'm one of the only ones he hasn't seen and a woman will look innocent!"

"Djaq, Will?" Robin ignored her.

"Well, I will." Will looked uncomfortable. "But Djaq can't really do it, they'll make a fuss of her being, well, foreign." He sent her an apologetic glance and she smiled.

"Do not worry, my love, I understand completely." Djaq's heavily accented tones where loving.

Robin looked around desperately, but everyone shook their heads apologetically.

Finally he turned back to Marian and groaned.

"Fine," he resigned, shaking his head as she beamed at him.

"Great, let's get to it!" She smiled happily, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

Robin watched, cringing, as Allan roughly tied Marian's hands behind her back.

"Try now," Allan ordered.

Marian nodded and obediently tried to pull on the bonds, they didn't budge and she pulled a little harder, allowing the rough rope to begin to rub her wrists raw.

She grunted in pain and nodded at Allan. "Yep that's good, I don't think it could be any tighter, but you could-"

"Stop!" Robin's bellow was like a thunder crack, and they all span around, checking that no one had noticed.

Fortunately they were hidden in a corner of the courtyards and no guards came running.

"Robin!" Marian scolded, spinning around and glaring at him.

"I won't allow it," Robin hissed, advancing on her angrily. "Are you _trying_ to cause yourself pain?"

"Well it won't be very believable if you carry me in on a velvet cushion, will it?" Marian snapped.

"It does not need to be so tight, surely?" He asked helplessly.

"Robin, my love, I understand your concern, but it is necessary." She smiled at him, her tone changing. "I would hug you, but..." She laughed and gestured to her hands.

Robin winced, but sighed and nodded. "Are we ready?"

The group nodded.

"Alright, Allan, Djaq, you take Will, Tuck, your and I will take Marian."

"Robin," Tuck interrupted, "wouldn't it be better if you did not go with Marian? If anything happens, you may become reckless."

Robin groaned, but nodded, "fine."

"I'll go with Marian with Tuck." Allan volunteered hesitantly.

"Okay," Robin nodded uneasily.

Marian sensed his nervousness so smiled, "let's do it then."

Robin watched as Marian was almost dragged by Allan and Tuck up the stone steps of the castle, her feet catching and causing her to stumble slightly. He suppressed a moan as and Djaq helped Will up the steps. Together the two pairs went through the large wooden door and arrived in a long stone corridor.

"So Allan?" He turned to the young man. "Where to?"

xxx

They slipped through the castle, their feet tapping seemingly loudly against the cold stone floor. Allan and Tuck took the lead, with Marian placed firmly between them, whereas Robin and Djaq went behind. They walked silently with the exception of occasional whispered instructions from Allan. Robin's eyes stayed fixed on Marian and she could almost feel them burning a hole in her back.

"Just round this corner," Allan muttered out of the corner of his mouth, leading down yet another stone corridor.

They froze.

There was a large wooden door in the wall. It looked formidable and amazingly solid, causing doubts to flicker like firelight in the back of Marian's mind. However they were really concentrating on the two guards that stood next to the door. And were now turning towards them.

"You finally made it!" The first guard beamed and bounded up to Allan and Tuck with startling speed.

"Yeah, we were wondering when you lot would come and relieve us." The second guard approached them at a more leisurely pace.

The outlaws stood frozen, paralysed by sudden fear. Only Allan had the presence of mind to speak.

"Oh, well, sorry mate," He pulled an apologetic face and emphasised his Rotherum accent. "But we gotta take these two down t' dungeons." He gave Marian a little shake.

"We'll take yours," The guard said firmly, he gestured to them, "you two can stay 'ere an guard the damned door."

Without waiting for an argument his grabbed one of Marian's arms, pulling it out of his grasp as his colleague did the same.

Marian stiffened immediately in their arms, her head held down so as to cover her face with her dark hair.

"Come on then," The second guard tugged her slightly. "Gary, check her wrists, you don't know how soft these two could have been on her." He glared at Tuck and Allan and his eyes swept them suspiciously.

"I've never seen you two around 'ere before, 'ere, what are your names?" He glanced at them both.

"Who are you?" Gary looked up from Marian's bounds stare at them.

They seemed frozen again, the thoughts of attack were useless, they had Marian and could easily use her as a shield to their blows, or even as leverage.

Suddenly Marian was struggling, trying to pull away from their grips and seemingly make a dash for it.

The second guard clamped down on her hard, struggling to hold her on her own. "'elp me Gary!" He shouted, as the astounded guard moved around to grab Marian's other arm, making her struggle harder. "Stop her!" He cried.

The man leaned forward and hit her around the back of the head, casing her to stumble slightly and stop struggling.

Behind her Marian could almost feel Robin's anger, so she subdued herself, giving them all a significant glance. That was necessary, it said.

"Come on,"

Xxx

When they arrived at the dungeon Marian was thrown roughly by the men into a cell, they leered at her through the bars.

"You'll get what's coming to you." The second one said, before turning to Robin, Djaq and Will. "Throw him in there." He pointed to the cell next to her and they obeyed, Robin giving Marian a concerned glance as they passed.

The second they had all gone Will was next to her, leaning on the bars separating them.

"Marian, Marian are you okay?" He rested his hand on her arm, comforting her.

"I'm fine Will," She smiled at him gently. "Don't worry."

He looked at her for a second, scrutinising her expression, before nodding and leaning back against the wall, preparing for the inevitable wait.

As he sat Marian considered his actions. If he had touched her arm like that before the Holy Land, she would have been awkward, even affronted. But after everything he had done for her, after Djaq curing her and them allowing her to stay, even though it had been dangerous. After surviving the crossing together and roaming through the English countryside with them, she felt closer to Djaq and Will than she had ever been. Smiling she allowed her thoughts to relapse into a general mulling and leaned back against the walls.

There was silence in the cells, broken only by the occasional groan from a tortured prisoner, each of which made Marian heart twist.

Then, voices.

"As you can see Robert, we want to keep the prisoner rates up as high as possible, so keep bringing them in. I do love a good hanging, don't you?" Marian stiffened and turned to the source of the voices.

"Of course, my lord, there is no better entertainment." This voice was oily and cold, making her shiver.

Two figures came around the corner, one, was Clarendon, as she had known it would be, the other was a slight, thin man, with long dark hair and icy turquoise eyes.

"Well, well, well."Clarendon smirked as he caught sight of her, "we have a woman here, you wouldn't have thought women smart enough to commit crimes, would you Robert?"

The other man smiled coldly, looking her up and down with a greedy air. "No, my lord."

"My lord Sheriff," A nervous guard appeared, turning to Clarendon. "Alistair of Clun is here to see you."

"Ah, of course," A satisfied smirk appeared on Clarendon's face. "Take your pick," He said to Robert, "I will see you later."

"Of course my lord, thank you." He watched until Clarendon was out of sight, before turning back to Marian.

He watched her for a second, before turning to a guard, "open the door." He instructed and a guard stepped forward, fumbling with the keys in his haste to obey the command.

As the door swung open Marian took a glance at Will, he was sound asleep.

Robert advanced on her. "You are a pretty one aren't you?" He looked her up and down again, as if she was a piece of meat.

He moved closer, "I may take you back to Locksley." He said finally, looking decisive.

"No." Marian's voice was icy.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her indignantly.

"I will not come with you to Locksley." She stated plainly.

There was a pause, and then he threw his head back and roared with laughter.

When he finally stopped he smirked at her, "Well, if you refuse to be taken to Locksley, maybe I should just take you here?"

Marian stiffened despite herself and Robert watched in glee, moving towards her. She stood hastily, using the wall for support.

"Let's have some fun," He whispered when he was a hairs breath away from her.

Suddenly, he was kissing her, pressing his lips against hers, pushing her up against the wall.

"Stop!" She screamed, as he came up for breath. He pushed himself back onto her, his hands running up and down her body with apparent relish. She was dimly aware of Will, woken by her shout banging his fists against the bars, shouting.

"Stop! Get off me!" She shouted again, as Robert bent down, trailing kisses over her neck.

She thrashed against him, but he pinned against her, his grip made of iron.

Suddenly there was a shout, then a crash, and then Robert was being prised away from her. Arms held her rough and warm and sturdy. Pulling her into his arms, cradling her against him, murmuring, his breath tickling her ear.

"Robin," She breathed.

"Shh," He stroked her hair gently, staring down at her in obvious concern and love. "Hush my love, we are leaving, sleep, you are safe now."

"I don't need to sleep..." Her protest was cut off as a yawn escaped from her mouth.

He smiled at her ruefully. "Sleep," He instructed again, rising smoothly to his feet, keeping her cradled into him.

She only nodded, seeing to point in arguing, and leaning her head into him, resting it on his soft shirt.

She started to drift, and slowly she fell asleep.

But not before she heard a terrible voice cackling.

"I will have you, Marian!"

And though she slept, she shivered.


	14. Chapter 14

**I must admit that this is a very dramatic chapter a lot happens and the story actually gets going :)**

He watched her as she slept, so peaceful and calm, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Her full red lips were slightly parted, her breath slipping out and causing a stray strand of hair to quiver. She looked so angelic and innocent, her pale skin slightly flushed, her long dark hair contrasting sharply with it.

He stroked a strand of her hair, an absent minded action, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Robin?" A sharp voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up to see Kate standing above him, gazing down on him with anger painting her face. "What was that?" She snapped, "You just bolted!"

Robin looked at her and then slowly and deliberately turned to Marian.

Kate scowled, and made a noise between a snort and a grunt, turning her back on him and slumping back to her cot.

Robin sighed as he looked after her. "Kate-" He began, holding his hand out towards her.

"Robin?" A small voice murmured, and his arm dropped down as if it was made of lead, his head snapping down to look at the angel beside him.

"Oh Marian!" He gasped in relief, pulling her closer to him, burying his face in her velvety hair.

"Robin?" She blinked at him again, frowning in confusion. "What..." She trailed off as the memories returned. She flinched slightly and then looked up at him for confirmation.

"Robert?"

"Yes," He stared at her helplessly. "I'm so sorry my love, I should have been there to stop him, you shouldn't have had to go through that."

She shook her head, sighing. "There was nothing you could do, you should not blame yourself." She reached up and caressed his cheek in her soft hand.

He placed his hand over hers. "No, I should have stopped him."

"No,"

"He hurt you, he _dared_ to touch you; I should kill him." He started to rise; anger flowing through him, blocking out the rest of the world, forming a knot inside him.

"No, Robin, do not." She took his hand, holding it tightly, pulling him back onto the cot.

He turned to her, desperately willing her to let him go.

"No," she was firmer now. "No Robin, I will not let you be so foolish."

"That is ridiculous Marian! I must stop him."

"But not now," she whispered. "Stay with me."

He frowned sceptically.

"Please," She whispered.

He gave in.

Xxx

The forest was quiet as they walked, the early morning air cool as the autumn leaves crunched underfoot. A slight mist hung over the forest, making them feel protected from the outside world.

Their voices echoed from the treetops as they bantered.

"I'm telling you that was not my fault!" He laughed, smiling at her.

"It was!" She cried.

"It was not, we argued, I only wanted to make it up to you!"

"By climbing through my window at midnight?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Oh yes, of course, climbing ten feet up my wall and then falling!"

"That was not my fault-"

"It so was!" She exclaimed, giving him a little shove. "You climbed up my wall and then fell, almost waking half of Nottingham. Then I had to nurse you all night before sneaking you out again and getting caught on my way back in!"

He stopped for a minute considering this.

"Yeah, I suppose it was kind of my fault wasn't it?"

She laughed again, smiling at him.

"Well, I'm glad someone is having fun." A dark voice cut through her light hearted laughter.

They both froze, spinning around to see the dark figure behind them. Immediately Robin darted in front of her, pushing her behind him, taking a defensive stance in front of her.

"Hood," Guy smiled at him nastily. "Glad to see you are finally with her."

Robin snarled, glowering at Gisbourne.

"Oh come on Robin, I thought we were over this weird thing you have against me."

Robin shook his head ferociously. "Never," He promised, his voice more of a hiss.

But Gisbourne was not interested in him any more. "Marian," He said softly, turning to look at her around Robin, his whole demeanour changing. "Is it really you?"

She nodded silently. "Yes," She whispered, trying to ignore the instinctive fear that crawled up around her. "It is me."

"I am so sorry," He whispered despairingly.

"I forgive you Guy," Marian murmured.

Robin pulled her into a hug and shot a glare at Guy, "You are lucky she is so forgiving."

"I know." He sighed.

"Leave Guy." Robin said.

Gisbourne nodded, his head still hung. "Until next time." He disappeared into the foliage, a disconcerting thing for Robin, but he was too busy soothing Marian to pay so much attention.

Isabella stalked the corridors of the castle impatiently. Ideas flitted through her head, but she dismissed them just as quickly. What she needed was a fool-proof plan. One where Robin would have no way what so ever of pinpointing her as the source.

Her mind wandered to the blonde girl, Kate, the one who shot the pair as dark a looks as she. However she hid her obvious contempt well and it was evident Robin knew nothing of her feelings. He clearly thought that she thought of him as nothing but a friend. Although Isabella could tell that she wanted the woman of the way as much as she.

She looked up as she saw where her wanderings had taken her. The door to the great hall was open and she frowned as she heard the voices drifting out. Curiosity filled her and she slipped quietly inside to see Lord Robert and Clarendon in conversation. Her interest captured she glided down the stairs, moving over to the wine and mugs that stood at the side.

Subtly, just as her rival had done many months earlier, though she did not know it, Isabella poured the wine into the mugs and walked towards them.

Clarendon looked up and frowned before seeing what she carried and his face splitting into a wide smile.

"Wine!" He boomed, beaming. "The woman brings wine Robert, that should rise your spirits!" He roared with laughter at his joke, taking the wine from her.

She turned and handed Robert the wine.

"If you don't mind," She started. "Why do you feel discontented, Lord Robert?"

Robert frowned at her but Clarendon boomed with laughter again. "Robert is pinning for his lady love!"

"Lady love?" Isabella frowned.

"The woman that came in with Hood, she and Robert had an encounter of sorts, in the dungeons." Clarendon said lazily. "What was her name again Robert? Marian, wasn't it?"

Isabella, stiffened, and then beamed fully. A eureka moment.

Clarendon turned then and frowned hazily at her, "what are you still doing here?" He demanded.

With that Isabella turned and fled, only just able to suppress skipping up the stairs.

Xxx

When Lord Robert left the great hall, he was surprised to be accosted. Looking down he saw Clarendon's wife, Isabella, he thought.

"Yes?" He demanded.

"I understand you have a want to see Hood's girl again?" She asked it quietly, leading him away gently.

"What of it?"

"I can get her for you."

He stared at her in amazement.

"You can get Marian?" He finally clarified.

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Hood trusts me," She explained. "I can lure her away, you would just have to meet me, to take her."

"And then?"

"She will be all yours."

He looked at her considering. "_All_ mine?"

"To the final hair on her head," Isabella promised.

He smiled cunningly at her. "_Wonderful_," He smiled, drawing the word out longer, "Just wonderful."

Kate measured the pebble in her hand, weighing it carefully. It was smooth and round, not too heavy and yet heavy enough to go a long way if she threw it correctly.

She pulled her arm back and swung it fiercely, watching with a sick satisfaction as it flew away and finally breeched the water's surface, causing an almighty splash that made the birds abandon their nests.

She sighed again, the adrenalin fading from her veins, and slumped on the floor.

"Why hello." She was on her feet again instantly, spinning around and dropping into a defensive crouch as she stared at the intruder.

It was Isabella.

"What do you want?" She demanded, keeping her eyes on her all the time.

"To talk to you actually," Isabella pulling her skirts up from around her ankles and made her way over to her.

"Me?" Kate looked nonplussed.

"Yes," Isabella's tone was patronising. "You."

"Why?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Well, I think we may have something in common."

Kate snorted. "Me, have something in common with you?"

"Yes," Isabella's tone was delicate, patient.

"What?" Kate demanded rudely.

"A dislike." Isabella clarified.

"A dislike..."

"Marian." Was all Isabella said.

She watched carefully as Kate's face darkened and her eyes took on a new brooding expression. "What about her? She is Robin's wife, what of it?"

"Ah, but we all know he doesn't want her." Isabella convinced her persuasively.

"Really?" Kate raised an eyebrow, a talent she had had from birth.

"He wants us," Isabella clarified. "He just feels obligated to be with her."

"Obligated?" Kate seemed more interested. "You think?"

"Well, obviously."

"But what can we do?" Kate sighed and picked up another stone, chucking it roughly into the water. It fell short and landed close to them, spraying Isabella with water.

Kate smirked at the now damp Isabella, who shook herself like a disgruntled cat.

"_You_ only have to do the bare minimum." She explained. "Just get her to me, I'll take it from there. You need to lure her from the camp."

Kate frowned at her. "Lure her?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yes, to the appointed place, we will take it from there."

"We?" Kate frowned in confusion.

"Yes, myself and my friend."

"Who-" Kate started but thought better of it, she may not like this friend. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Isabella smiled. "Good, I'm glad we got that sorted."

"When?" Kate snapped, impatient to be getting back now. She didn't like to be around this woman. Isabella was always thinking. She was quick and cutting and made Kate feel slow and unsteady.

"Tonight,"

"Tonight?" Kate stared at her aghast.

"Do you want this done or not!"This time it was Isabella who snapped, her patience, apparently, caving.

"Okay, where do I take her?"

"To the crossroads. Be there by midnight."

Kate nodded curtly.

"One more question." She said. "And then you leave."

Isabella nodded in silent agreement.

"Why me?"

It was a simple question, but it had been nagging Kate, eating away at her ever since Isabella had started talking.

Isabella smiled widely. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said simply.

Kate could feel the guilt eating away at her all evening. As they sat around the fire, laughing and joking she watched how Robin would display his affection towards Marian. There wasn't a lot, if you had looked quickly you would not have noticed. But they were there. The way he put his arm around her when she sat. The way that, when he looked at her, his whole expression lit up, as if he was seeing her for the first time. The way he took her hand when they rose, rising together, as if in harmony.

And each one of these cut at her sole.

But she didn't swerve, just looking at Marian made her resolve strengthen. She could make him as happy as she was. Just because he had met her first did not mean she was the best for him.

Kate scowled and clenched her fists. She would get rid of Marian, if it was the last thing she did.

It was late, the outlaws were asleep, each one of them slumbering softly. Kate slid silently from the bed and scanned the camp. Yes, there she was, sat by the large rock on the corner of the camp.

Smiling slightly Kate moved up behind her.

"Hi," She said in her ear, causing Marian to jump and spin around.

Her face relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Hey," She greeted her warmly. "Can't sleep?" Her expression was sympathetic and concerned.

Kate felt a twinge of guilt.

"No," She said sullenly, seating herself next to her on the rock. "You?"

"No, I can't," Marian sighed.

There was a silence.

"Walk with me?" Kate asked suddenly, leaping to her feet.

Marian frowned at her, "Now?" She enquired curiously, looking out into the dark shadows.

"Yes, a walk can clear the head very well," Kate persuaded.

She wasn't convinced, Kate could tell.

"Don't worry," She soothed. "I will protect you."

A spark of something flashed in Marian's eyes and for a moment Kate saw who she could be, deadly, dangerous, agile Marian, who could kill you within a minute and was independent and strong. Then she was gone as Marian smiled again.

"Alright then, I shall."

She pushed herself from the rock and turned to Kate expectantly.

"Lead on,"

Xxx

It was almost pitch black when they reached Dead Man's Crossing; the moon seemed to have been extinguished from the sky by the intense darkness.

Kate led Marian to the crossroads quickly, eager for her task to be over. The ground beneath her feet seemed rough and the sword in her hilt stiff and unfamiliar. In fact, the night itself seemed heavy, the air pressing in on her like some almighty weight.

She stopped jerkily, standing, waiting expectantly for something to happen. It was only then that she realised that she knew nothing of what would happen from here on in. It could be a trick to capture both her and Marian. It could be a test from Robin, maybe everyone was in on it...

There was a movement in the shadows and two cloaked figures suddenly appeared from the dense foliage.

...maybe Allan would appear now, and Robin, flashing his crooked smile and laughing...

The figures circled them, Marian watched them uneasily.

"Kate," she said uncertainly. "Kate." She repeated more franticly.

Then one of the figures dove in behind Marian, grabbing her arms and wrists, securing them behind her in one quick motion.

Marian tried to scream, struggling against her bounds as the second figure secured a thick piece of cloth in her mouth, muffling out all screams.

And as the second figure slung Marian effortlessly over their shoulder and the first figure nodded at her, Kate realised:

This was no game.

Xxx

Robin's worry when he woke up to find Marian gone was unprecedented. His eyes wide he woke all the outlaws questioning them all on Marian, if they had seen her and where she had gone. When they all shook their heads, he ordered them all out to look for her, telling Djaq to stay at the camp in case she returned.

They were alone in the camp apart from Djaq when Kate placed an arm on his shoulder, gently directing his fleeting attention.

"Kate?" Robin frowned at her. "What is it?" He demanded impatiently.

"I think I know where Marian is," Kate said quietly.

"What?" Robin span around gazing at her intently.

"I didn't want to say earlier," She bit her lip for extra effect. "I hoped I wasn't right."

"What is it Kate?" Robin grasped her shoulders in his hands, staring at her, gazing into her eyes.

"She..." Kate gulped and sent a quick prayer that this would work. "She said that she has gone to Leicestershire."

Robin looked at her nonplussed. "Leicestershire?" He repeated. "No Kate, you must have heard wrong, I mean, what possible reason has Marian got to go to Leicestershire?"

"She's in love." Kate blurted out.

Robin turned and looked at her slowly. "She's in what?" His voice was suddenly calm, very different from the half hysterical Robin who had been there only a few moments ago.

"She said she was in love, with Edward of Leicestershire." Kate sighed and let concern and sympathy cover her gaze as Marian had only last night. "She told me last night, as she left."

"She..." Robin stared at her. "No, you're lying." He spluttered, no longer calm and collected.

"I'm sorry Robin," She shook her head sadly and then hesitantly reached into the pocket hidden in the folds of her gown. "I found this in her chest." She pulled out a small silver locket, intricately designed, that she had accosted from a noble a few weeks earlier.

Robin took it silently, and stared at it. Then slowly he folded up his palm, sinking onto a log.

Kate placed and comforting hand on his shoulders, sitting next to him. "It's okay Robin, I'm here, you're not alone, I'm here."

Then Robin Hood, defender of the poor, Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, Hero of England, began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Anyone still there?**

**xxx**

Marian rattled the bars of the cell uselessly, causing the whole door to jangle alarmingly, catching the attention of the jailer, who shot her a glare. Sighing Marian sat back, leaning against the wall and considering her options. She was alone. She was unarmed and knew that there was a traitor in the camp, though why she had no idea. Sighing she closed her eyes, staring at the lids of her eyes blankly as she waited. What would they do with her now? She had no idea of that either.

What she really didn't understand was Kate. Of course, she knew the feelings the woman had for her husband, only a fool wouldn't. But she had foolishly assumed that the woman had realised that she had no chance, she had even thought they were coming to an understanding. But for the woman to do what she had, it was ridiculous.

There was a clattering and her eyes instantly snapped open, as she lifted herself cautiously to her feet.

A dark figure slinked into the room, his movements confident and smooth. Like a predator stalking his prey.

"Ah," His voice was scarily quiet, almost gentle, as he moved into the light, his face illuminated by one of the flickering torches. His eyes were like two small slits, twinkling, creased at the sides as he examined her, a slow manic smile crept onto his face. "My English rose. I did say I would have you."

She watched him cautiously as he moved closer, so close that he leaned on the bars of the cell doors, looking completely at home.

"What do you want with me?" She said finally, willing her voice not to break.

His smile grew wider and even more frenzied. "I thought I made it clear in Nottingham." He turned to someone and nodded. She would have turned, but seemed unable to move, paralyzed by the fear that held her upright.

There was a slight whooshing sound and a sharp pain in the neck. She winced and looked down to see a small wooden dart protruding from her neck. She was suddenly feeling woozy, tired and heavy, her eyelids slipping down as she battled to keep them up.

She slipped down as a slight click was heard, the door of the cell swinging open. Then he was above her as she stared up at him, fear pumping dimly through her veins.

She felt his grimy hand trail down her cheek and whimpered lightly.

"So innocent," He whispered. "So naive, so pure." He smiled wickedly at her. "It's beautiful, in it's own way. I like beautiful things…" He reached down, caressing her cheek in what felt almost like a lover's touch, his hand trailed down to her neck, brushing over her pulse before tensing and gripping it tightly.

And then she slipped into blackness.

**xxx**

The linen sat on the table watching her.

Anna sighed, blowing a hair from her face with an irritated sigh. She had been trying to avoid having to put the linen away all morning, but now she had completed all of her other chores, and that was all there was left to do. If she did this, cook would allow her to leave and then she could see Faro. She sighed, happily now, at the thought of Faro. His hair windswept because of running from Clun, a light sheen of sweat still hanging on his face from the heat of the stuffy confines of the blacksmith's workshop.

All she needed to do then; was to move up to the guest chamber and deposit the linen in the chest by the bed.

Nothing really.

Sighing Anna pulled the linen into her arms and started up the stairs, cringing when the creaked angrily beneath her.

It was hard to believe that Robin Hood had ever been the Lord of Locksley, Anna had only ever served under Master Guy and now, Master Robert, both of whom were cruel masters. It was hard to associate the courageous hero of the poor with this place.

Walking softly towards the room, she pushed the door open, freezing when it creaked loudly. There was no reaction from the room beside her though, and she hurried towards the chest by the bed. Suddenly, footsteps on the stairs made her freeze. They passed across the hall ways and opened the door to the room next door.

Muffled voices started immediately and Anna found herself frozen in place, listening intently.

She knew who was in there; the young woman from the dungeons; Lady Marian, the cook had labelled her as.

She also knew what Robert intended to do.

She wasn't that naive.

The voices became louder, although she still failed to understand what they said.

Shaking her head she tried to breath through the heavy beating of her heart.

Swinging open the lid of the chest, she slipped the linen inside and placed the lid back on carefully.

Anna turned and started for the door and froze as the bloodcurdling scream echoed through the house.

Outside birds called their protests and fluttered from their perches.

Anna gasped, a strangled cry escaping her throat.

Torture.

**xxx**

Deep in the heart of Sherwood Forest, Robin tossed and turned in his cot. Disjointed pictures flashed before his closed eyes and he frowned, trying to make sense of them.

_A dark deep house, dimly lit and plain. A sense of fear._

_Kate, washing in the river, her hair thrown back over her shoulders._

_Marian, her eyes wide in terror, pulling at something desperately._

_Nottingham... burning._

_Marian again, struggling, pleading._

Then, a scream.

He jolted awake. Not just anyone's scream. Marian's scream.

The hero of the woods put his head in his hands and sighed.

**xxx**

She gazed at the ceiling, her breathing coming short and heavy, the only thing filling the deafening silence. It had been a while now, she knew that much. Though she hadn't seen the daylight, with the exception of the crack in the curtains of that dreaded room, she could tell. She was mainly counting it by meals, they fed her, what she would guess was once a day. The meals were always the same, flavourless soup, stale bread and a small cup of water. It was one of the only times she moved from her solitary state, to hover up the food ravenously.

They would torture her of course. Horrific tortures for the body: whippings, burnings, being stretched at the rack. Sometimes it lasted for hours, days even, none stop pain where her voice would become hoarse from screaming and her body would scream at her, beg even to stop the pain. They would always ask questions, though nowadays she couldn't place them. They bussed around annoyingly, however one continued to materialise, over and over:

'What do you know about Robin Hood?'

And of course there was the stark comparison. They would leave her alone for days, even skipping meals for it. Alone in the pitch darkness with only her thoughts. It was then that was the worst, it was then that she would actually awaken to what was happening. It was then she would float from her numb, aimless state, to question. More and more questions. It was then she would really scream, bloodcurdling screams right from the heart as she thought over her situation. The length of her situation. And she would scream and scream and scream until her screams turned to body racking sobs that pulled at her organs ruthlessly, tearing out her soul, piece by piece.

Where was Robin?

Ah, Robin. Even now she still thought of him, after all this time. Why didn't he come? To this she had no answer, she did not know why he did not come for his wife. She would think over her time with him then. She would think of his smile, his laugh, his lips on hers.

But where was he?

**Thank MonstersLoveMe for prompting me to update :) **


End file.
